El Museo
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hola! n.n :RESUMEN: Lucy Hearthifilia es la esposa de Loke, pero otra mujer quiere su puesto, ocasionado así su muerte, pero también la de ella...y en un intento desesperado, Loke evita la muerte de Lucy gracias a una hechicera, pero, ella "revivirá" en 1000 años cuando conozca su verdadero amor, con el cual será feliz eternamente. Lo se, mal Summary, pero les gustará ;)
1. Prólogo

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Prólogo**

** En un lugar lejano hace ya varios cientos de siglos, una pelea se llevaba a cavo entre 2 mujeres a campo abierto en un enorme templo. **

** Ambas mujeres lucían unas largas túnicas y unas sandalias, pero una de ellas era la que poseía la causante de todo esto… una simple tiara que demostraba el poder que poseía la nueva esposa del gobernante…**

**-¡Detente Minerva!-****Gritaba desesperada una rubia que corría duramente por su vida-**

**-¡Cállate perra!-**Le gritó al clavarle una filosa daga en el abdomen-**Ahora morirás en mis manos…te advertí que te mataría si te casabas con el…-**

**-M-maldita….-**Le contestó al escupir sangre, pero eso no pararía, la rubia golpeó a la morena y siguió escapando como podía**-¡El me eligió a mí!-**

**-¡Mentira!-**Gritó desenfrenadamente**-**Tú lo engatusaste como la zorra que eres para conseguir el trono…-

**-Claro que no-**se defendió al conseguir un arma con la cual defenderse y así contraatacar-

**-Morirás Lucy Hearthfilia…-**

**-No, no lo haré, no sin luchar por lo menos**-Atacó, le dio en medio del pecho, pero eso no detuvo a la desenfrenada mujer morena-

**-Morirás aquí y ahora, yo viviré y el rey me elegirá a mí como su reina para gobernar-**

**-No…El no lo hará…sabe la verdad sobre ti-**Y la volvió a acuchillar, pero no antes de recibir otra apuñalada, solo que esta en un lado, cerca de una costilla, logrando así caer ensangrentada…-

**-Yo gané…-**

**-A-aún no…-**Dijo poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su arma-

**-Claro que si-**Y justo antes de volver a apuñalar a la rubia, ella es la que cae apuñalada por la espalda-

**-Lucy…Lo siento….-**Se disculpaba entre lágrimas un moreno-

**-****N-no es tu culpa Loke…-**Decía ya sus últimas palabras mientras observaba como su esposo derramaba lágrimas por ella-

**-Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo…-**

**-Ella aún puede sobrevivir…pero será como si estuviera muerta…-**

**-Hechicera…-**Murmuró el rey arrodillado junto a su desangrada esposa-

**-Lucy puede salvarse, hay una manera…-**

**-¿Cómo?-**Dijo-

**-No volverás a verla-**

**-No importa si ella sigue con vida-**

**-Será convertida en piedra y despertará en 1000 años cuando encuentre a la persona que podrá hacerla feliz de porvida-**

**-¿Q-que?...-**

**-Ella esta muriendo, elige pronto…-**

**-Yo…-**

**-Loke…-**Murmuró su ya casi difunta esposa rubia-**N-no…-**Susurraba, pero no logró ser escuchada-

**-Dijiste que seguirá convida, ¿Verdad?-**

**-A si es-**

**-Bien, hazlo-**

**-Lo que ordene su majestad-**Y en ese preciso momento, una luz envolvió a Lucy, para luego, convertirla en una bella estatua…dejando así solo un charco de sangre y una solitaria lágrima derramada por esa bella mujer-

**-Lucy…-**Murmuró el rey-

**-Lo siento mucho su majestad…-**

**-Espero que el tiempo pase rápido para ella….-**

**-No se preocupe, valdrá la pena…-**

**-¿Qué haré yo con mi vida sin mi Lucy?...-**Dijo lastimoso el viudo rey soltando algunas lágrimas…-

**-Pronto encontrará a su verdadero amor…mi rey…-**

**-¿!Qué dices?!, ella era mi verdadero amor…-**

**-Se está engañando mi señor, ella aparecerá pronto en su vida, busque una rosa cabellera…-**Y cunado el rey se volteó, la hechicera ya no estaba-

**-¿Qué?...pero si yo amaba a Lucy…-**Y calló arrodillado al suelo donde antes yacía el cuerpo de su esposa, y ahora, solo había una estatua-**Perdón...si hubiera llegado a tiempo…lo siento tanto Lucy…Discúlpame….-**Lo que el rey no notó, fue la pequeña lágrima que derramó la supuesta estatua…-

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les agrade n.n esta será mi nueva historia, ya que la anterior, ya le queda tan solo 1 cap más u.u.**

**tarde o temprano iba a pasar.**

**En fin, espero sus reviwes :D**

**PD: me quedó algo raro…O.o**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo.**

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**Me había olvidado de poner en el cap anterior: Quiero agradecer a **ValeLovesHikaHaruAndNaLu por ayudarme a lucir mejor esta idea, se que te la había dicho hace ya un tiempo, pero es q me surgió la idea de Maid y bueno, se retraso este proyecto ¬¬° pero en fin, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con la idea n.n

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

**Soy** Natsu Dragneel, un hombre de 25 años, un pobre desgraciado que no encontró otro empleo que no sea cuidar de un estúpido museo de estatuas…todo por la culpa de mi ex-prometida Lissana Strauss…esa maldita perra me robó cada centavo….Yo no siempre fui así…claro que no…era feliz y pensé (ese fue mi gran error, confiar en ella y enamorarme…si no fuera por eso, seguiría en mi gran mansión, aunque, admito que mi padre me decía que ella era una interesada, pero eso es otra cosa) que ella también lo era a mi lado, y que no era una más de las interesadas por mi gran fortuna…GRAN error…los primeros 2 años, todo iba de maravilla, un año antes de casarnos (algo así como nuestro 3 año), ella empezó a demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, a tan solo 3 meses de nuestra "feliz" boda…Desde ahí, todo fue en descenso, gastaba demasiado dinero, que no sabía adonde iba aparar, y mi padre Igneel, que se negó a darme ni medio peso más si no hacía algo con mi vida, tenía que haberle hecho caso cuando me dijo que esa mujer no valía nada…pero ahora le demostraré que si merezco su dinero y por lo que busqué trabajo, y gracias a un amigo/rival llamado Grey Fullboster pude conseguir trabajar aquí: en Fairy Tail…raro nombre para un museo…

Y por eso es que ahora estoy estacionando mi Lamborghini rojo (si tengo un buen auto, a pesar de que mi padre me haya dicho que no me daría más dinero, me sigue mandando ciertas cantidades para mantenerme a mi y a mi apartamento) en la puerta de mi nueva entrevista a las 20:30 PM Ahora no viene al caso pero pregunto, ¿a quien se le puede ocurrir hacer de museo un viejo templo?, ni idea…pero que es muy lindo, lo es, también bastante amplio, pero no muy luminoso. Pero, sigue siendo aburrido…me pregunto que cosas tendrá… ¿Habrá algo interesante?, a quien engañas Dragneel, ni tu te crees que pueda ser posible que halla algo entretenido aquí…Es como si creyeras en lo que te dijo Grey o Levy acerca de esa rara estatua…si claro, como si fuera a creer que esa estatua parece que tuviera vida…

**-Buen día**-Me saludó una pequeña mujer de cabello azul, supongo que la secretaria-**Tu debes de ser Dragneel**-

**-Así es-**Respondí aceptando su mano.-

**-Bien, tu trabajo comienza luego de que veas a Macarov, nuestro jefe, aunque le decimos maestro- **

**-Entiendo, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?-**Pregunté-

**-En esa oficina-**Me señaló una puerta en la parte más alejada que claramente decía "Oficina Central"-

**-OK.-**Y caminé hacia allí-

Al llegar, toqué la puerta y una voz femenina me dijo que pase, al hacerlo, me encontré con una albina de ojos azules y largo cabello.

**-El maestro lo está esperando del otro lado de la puerta-**Me dijo, tenía una dulce voz-

**-Gracias**-Y entré a la otra parte de la oficina-**Buen día-**Saludé-

**-Tu debes ser Natsu-**

**-Así es-**Contesté-

**-Toma asiento, hijo-**Me dijo-

**-Vine por el empleo-**Le dije**-**

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

**-25-**

**-Eres bastante joven.-**

**-Si, lo sé-**

**-Con que Dragneel, ¿eh?-**Dijo leyendo el currículo-**Conozco a tu padre, es un buen hombre-**Yo asentí, y el volvió a leer la hoja-**No sabes hacer nada, pero sabes pelear-**Concluyó-

-**Exacto-**

**-Bien, tienes el empleo, comienzas ahora, luego de firmar unos papeles**-¿A caso es tan sencillo conseguir un trabajo?, no lo creo…-**Toma, firma aquí**-Y me dio un conjunto de hojas que no me molesté en leer y solamente firmé donde el me señalaba-**Perfecto, ve a buscar tu uniforme, pídele a Levy McGarden, la secretaria de pelo azul que llame a Grey Fulboster, ¿Lo conoces?-Me preguntó-**

**-Si, es un amigo**-Le dije.-

**-Generalmente no solemos hacer esto, pero bueno, una acepción no le hará daño a nadie-**Me comunicó**-Otra cosa, tu turno es el nocturno, desde las 8 hasta las 11, luego sigue Gajell, y después Grey-**Me explicó-

**-Entendido, Gracias viejo por el empleo-**Y salí de la oficina, volviéndome a encontrar con la albina –

**-Bienvenido a Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss**-No me jodan…ella…es hermana de la maldita…ya se me hacía familiar ese rostro…-**Pero puedes decirme Mira**-Ella no se parece a Lissana…Pero aprendí de mala manera que las apariencias engañan…-

**-Claro**…-Y salí**-Levy-**La llamé-

**-¿Si?-**Me preguntó-

**-El viejo me dijo que llamaras a Grey-**

**-Claro**-Y apretó un botoncito del teléfono, luego escuché como hablaba con el.-**Grey, ya llegó, y finaliza tu turno**-Le dijo, luego colgó y me miró-**Ya viene, puedes esperar sentado si quieres-**Y me señaló unos asientos tras de mi a la derecha-

**-Gracias**-Y esperé no menos de 5 minutos, hasta que perfectamente me di cuenta**-¿Qué intentabas princesa**?-Le dije detenido su golpe hacia mi cabeza al girarme-

**-Buenos reflejos cabeza de lava-**

**-Si, si, lo que digas, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-Le dije-**

**-Ven**-Y me dirigió hasta unos vestuarios, eran bastantes amplios y tenían varios tubos de luz, además de unos casilleros-**Este será tu casillero, y elige tu uniforme, son esos de ahí-**Me los señaló-

**-Esta bien.-**

**-Ahora, suerte, y ¡hasta mañana idiota!-**

**-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!-**

**-¡¿Ves a algún otro idiota afeminado de cabello rosado?!-**

**-¡Ya verás imbécil!-**Y estábamos por agarrarnos a golpes hasta que apareció su esposa, el también tiene 25 y ya está casado…con una mujer que lo ama, y cualquiera pensaría que está loca…-

**-¡Grey-sama!-**Lo llamó-

**-Jubia**-Se quejó**-¿Cantas veces debo decirte que no me llames "sama"?-**

**-Jubia lo siente-**

**-No te preocupes-**Y, para evitar todas estas cursilerías, me puse a pasear por el museo, para explorar-

Empecé por la parte de estatuas romanas, (el museo no era tan grande, pero algo era), luego, seguí con las griegas, y en el transcurso, me topé con una hermosa estatua…era una mujer muy bella por lo que noté, pero no estaba sonriendo, se veía triste...incluso podría jurar que tenía unas lágrimas…No se por qué, pero me atrae demasiado…

**-Veo que la encontraste**- Me dijo Macarov-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¿Sabes la historia de esta estatua?-**

**-No**-Dije sincero, ni siquiera pensé que tenía una**-¿Cuál es?-**Pero me interesaba **saber cual era…-**

**-Veo que te llamó la atención…-**Y me entregó una foto, además de la historia que iba a contarme-

**-Si, si, pero cuénteme la historia-**Y la observé, la mujer de la foto, era la misma que de la estatua, solo que rubia…era hermosa…pero en esta foto, ella tenía una especie de tiara**…-¿Y la tiara?-**Pregunté-

**.-Desapareció**-Que respuesta tan sencilla…-**De acuerdo**-Y comenzó a relatarme dicha historia-**Esta estatua ha estado en ese mismo lugar por más de 10 siglos**…-

**-¡¿1000 años?!-**

**-Eso mismo, y cuenta la historia que ella era la esposa del emperador Loke, tal vez** **lo conozcas como Leo-**

**-Si, lo recuerdo de las aburridas clases de historia.-**

**-Perfecto, ella fue asesinada por una mujer que quería conseguir el trono y casarse con el, pero el la eligió a ella…-**

**-¿Murió asesinada?-**Esta historia me intriga, nunca me gustó en lo mas mínimo esa materia, pero esta estatua me llamaba la atención…me intrigaba…me atraía…-

**-Si, y no llegaron a ser ni un día que se convirtió en la esposa de Loke, Minerva, la mujer que la mató, también murió asesinada por Leo, el no llegó a tiempo para salvarla-**

**-Que pena….-**

**-Supongo, pero cuando el se lamentaba entre lágrimas y su recién comprometida y difunta esposa Lucy Hearthfilia, apareció la hechicera-**

**- ¿Se llamaba Lucy?-**El asintió**-¿Y apareció una bruja?-**Dije dudoso-

**-Algo así-**Me respondió-**Ella le dijo que Lucy podría vivir, pero no junto a él, ella podía convertirla en piedra y despertaría e 1000 años cuando su verdadero amor apareciera-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-La hechicera la convirtió en estatua, esa estatua**-Y me la señaló-**Que despertará cuando aparezca su verdadero amor, en resumen, esta es una historia trágica de amor, que al parecer, nunca debió ser, Ya que la hechicera antes de desaparecer, le dijo al emperador que el también conocería a su verdadero amor-**

**-Es absurdo-**

**-Tal vez lo parezca, pero, ¿Conoces a Aries?-**

**-¿No era la esposa del emperador?-**

**-Si, ella fue su verdadero amor-**

**-No creo que esta estatua en realidad sea una mujer con vida que está temporalmente inmortalizada hasta que su "príncipe azul" aparezca-**

**-Supongo que cada uno cree lo que quiere-**

**-Supongo-**

**.-Bueno, ¿Ya recorriste todo el museo?-**

**-Aja.-**

**-Bien, quedas solo, nos vemos mañana-**

**-¿Eh?-**Y cuando quise ver ya se había ido-**Mierda…estoy solo en este museo con estatuas…-**

Mi tiempo pasó lento, pero no podía separarme de esa dichosa estatua, y podría jurar, que la caja que ahora tenía en sus anos hace momentos no la tenía…

Estoy seguro que cuando el viejo me contó la historia no tenía esa caja con ella…

¿y por qué rayos ahora está brillando?, debe de ser una estúpida broma…

**-¡Grey, bastardo, ya sal de tu escondite!-**Mas nadie me respondió, todo lo contrario, la estatua empezó a iluminarse más, y para comprobar mi duda, giré alrededor de ella para verificar que no era una broma, cosa que me asustó, lo admito, pero es decir, ¿que tan seguido ocurre que una hermosa estatua empiece a iluminarse de la nada?**-¿Que rayos?-**Y cuando quise ver, la estatua se convirtió en una hermosa mujer rubia…un momento… ¡¿Qué?!-

**-¿D-dónde estoy?-**Su voz era sumamente suave y dulce…como la de una sirena…-

**FIN C=**

**Bueno, solo quería decir que espero que quede bien y que les agrade n.n**


	3. Capitulo 2: Unión

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 2: Unión.**

**Ella…ella es la mujer de la fotografía...pero eso…es...es imposible…es decir, la mujer de la fotografía se supone que era la mujer de la estatua antes de morir, y la estatua se supone que es esa mujer que en realidad nunca murió, ¿y ahora la estatua brilla y aparee una hermosa mujer con una pequeña caja?, o sea, ¿en que lío me metí?...esto debe de ser una broma….**

**-¡Tu!-**La señalé**-¿Quién eres?, ¿esto es una broma del bastardo de stripper?-**Le pregunté, ella solo me miraba atónita e estupefacta-

**-Escúcheme, señor**-Me dijo, sigo pensando que su voz es sumamente hermosa y única…-No **se de quién me está hablando, tampoco se donde estoy y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba muriendo desangrada en las manos de mi esposo Loke-**No, no, esto no puede ser verdad-

**-¿Quién te pagó para decir eso?-**Le dije en un último intento de conseguir unas palabras que en el fondo sabía que eran imposibles. Ella me miró aún más atónita, pero a diferencia que ahora noto que en sus mejillas de deslizan unas pequeñas lágrimas**-¿Esto es una broma?-**

**-N-no…No se donde estoy y debería estar muerta…-**Me dijo antes de ya no contenerse y llorar, al parecer recordó todo lo que le ocurrió…-

**-Yo…yo lo siento…-**Le dije acercándome despacio**-¿Qué recuerdas?-**Le pregunté más cerca y abrazándola para reconfortarla, ella solo me abrazó y siguió llorando, me gusta tenerla cerca…¡¿Qué te pasa Dragneel?!, ¡ni siquiera la conoces!-

**-Yo...recuerdo que peleé con una mujer..Minerva…Y que ella…me mató...pero a ella yo la herí, y Loke terminó con ella por la espalda…-**Sus lágrimas cesaron y nuestro abrazo se rompió, su semblante cambió, de confusión a enojo y preocupación-**Cuando estaba en el suelo sangrando y muriendo, escuché que Loke hablaba con alguien…-**Si esta mujer dice la verdad y esto no es una broma, seguramente esa mujer era la hechicera…-**La mujer le decía que había una forma de que sobreviviera…-**Y en ese preciso momento, otra luz brilla y aparece una mujer de unos 60 de cabello rosado como el mío, y tenía una rara capa en su espalda de color rojo, instintivamente, Lucy ( esto es censillo, solo hay dos posibilidades: si estoy loco y en realidad estoy en un manicomio alucinando con todo esto, en cualquier momento me sedan y supongo que retomaré a la realidad, de lo contrario, es decir, en el caso que esto sea verdad, ella debe de ser Lucy Hearthfilia) se colocó tras de mi buscando protección, la cual le cedí-

**-¿Quién eres?-**Le pregunté a al defensiva-

**-Soy Porlyuska, o si prefieres puedes llamarme Hechicera-**Me dijo, creo que está algo enfadada…De acuerdo, o me metí en un circo/teatro o esto es la cruda realidad-

**-E-entonces…-**Comencé indeciso**-¿Ella es Lucy Hearthfilia?-**Pregunté-

**-Si-**Me respondieron ambas, mierda, aún esperaba que saliera la princesa de algún lado gritando algo así como:" ¡te la creíste idiota cabeza de flama! O algo por el estilo, pero no. Mierda-

**-¿Escuchaste todo lo que le dije a Loke?-**Le preguntó la "hechicera" a Lucy-

**-Hasta el final…-**Le dijo melancólica-

**-Bien, el es tu verdadero amor**-¿Que?... ¡¿Qué?! Esto es imposible…la maldita historia que me contó el viejo, debe de ser una broma…-

"**-La hechicera la convirtió en estatua, esa estatua que despertará cuando aparezca su verdadero amor, en resumen, esta es una historia trágica de amor, que al parecer, nunca debió ser, Ya que la hechicera antes de desaparecer, le dijo al emperador que el también conocería a su verdadero amor-" **Ese resumen…no puede ser que me esté pasando esto a mí…-

**-Eso explicaría ese sentimiento que faltaba cuando me casé con Loke**…-Susurró Lucy-

**-Me alegro que entiendas, pero no te preocupes, Loke pudo vivir sin ti, y cabe decir que muy feliz-** ¿Cómo se lo puede decir tan fríamente?…-

**-Entiendo…-**Otra lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla-

**-Ahora, volviendo al presente**-Recitó la anciana pelirosada-**Esa cajita que tienes,** **ábrela-** ¿La cajita?...¡cierto! esa caja apareció antes que ella comenzara brillar-

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-Te ayudará a vivir una vida normal en esta época-**Y la rubia abrió la caja, que en un principio resplandeció con una tenue luz azul-

**-¿Qué son?-**Y sacó una tarjeta-

**-Pídele que te enseñe que so y para que sirven a él**-Y la "señora mayor" me señala antes de desaparecer-**Otra cosa, supongo que no entiendes estas letras**-La rubia negó rápidamente-**Ven**-Ella dudosa obedeció quedando a unos pocos pasos de distancia- **Con esto podrás leer**-Y colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, para que empezaran a brillar de color medio verde y luego de un par de minutos retirarlas-**Intenta leer esto**-Y le entrega un folleto del museo-

**-"M-museo de estatuas…Fairy T-tail…" -**Leyó con algo de dificultad-

**-Perfecto, ahora sí, mi trabajo aquí ha acabado-**Y se desvaneció-

**-¡Espera!**-Grité al aire, ella ya se había ido-**Rayos…-**Murmuré-

**-Etto…-**Ella comenzó a hablarme-

-**Hehehe…-**Reí nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca al girar para verla, la imagen que me encontré era sumamente hermosa y tierna, ella estaba sonrojada mirándome y luego a la caja-**Soy Natsu**-Me presenté-**Natsu Dragneel**.-Dije con una enorme sonrisa, esta chica me agrada...es muy linda…Frena tu caballo Natsu, no caigas de vuelta, no te enamores…pero ella es diferente...tiene algo…-

**LUCY POV:**

-**Hehehe…-**Rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca al girar para verme, yo esta mirando algo nerviosa y avergonzada la pequeña caja de madera que tenía en mis manos-** Soy Natsu**-Me Dijo-**Natsu Dragneel-**Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa..eso causó que mi corazón latiera muy acelerado… ¿Por qué?...con Loke nunca me había pasado esto…siempre me mostraba sonrisas de todo tipo, cálidas, reconfortantes, pervertidas, de todos los que halla, pero él, me mostró una que nunca había visto en mi vida….en mi –supongo- corta vida de 23 años-

**-S-soy Lucy, Lucy Hearthfilia**-Dije tímida-

**-Es un placer.-**Y m extendió su cálida mano-

**NORMAL (natsu) POV:**

**-¿Tienes hora?-**Le pregunté, pero por dos que estúpido, ¿como va a saber que hora es si no tiene reloj alguno?-**Idiota…-**Me dije mientras me golpeaba la frente, ella solo se limitó a soltar una leve risita, que cave decir que me pareció encantadora-**Qué rápido pasa el tiempo…-**Murmuré luego de fijarme en mi celular y casi festejar, ya estaba terminando mi turno, ¿cómo es posible que hallan pasado tan rápido las horas?-

**-¿Por qué esa felicidad?-**Me preguntó-

**-Es que ya son las once y cuarto, quince minutos más y me voy a mi casa-**

**-Ahh…-**Y su rostro se ocultó en su hermoso cerquillo rubio**-¿Me quedaré sola aquí?-**Preguntó bajito-

**-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres-**Ella me miró crédula, para luego sonreírme, solo una palabra…-**Hermosa….-**Mierda. No me digan que lo dije en voz alta…Efectivamente, ella se había sonrojado, y yo quería que la tierra me tragase-

**-C-claro…si no soy mucha molestia-**

**-Claro que no-**Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano-Ven, no me pasará anda si me voy 5 minutos antes-Y comencé a caminar seguido de ella hacia donde estaban mis cosas y debía pasar a marcar la finalización de mi turno-

**-¿Iremos a pie o a caballo?-**

**-Iremos en mi Lamborghini rojo**-Le dije, como me gustaba conducir ese auto…aunque, admito que cuando tuve el Ferrari me gustó ir a 300 Km/h-

- **¿L-lamborsini?, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nueva raza de caballo?, ¿Una carroza?-**

**-Jajajajaja**-Reí escandalosamente, ella me miró pensando que estaba loco, pero la loca es ella al comparar a mi precioso bebe con esas cosas del siglo…ni siquiera se de cuando- **No, ni de cerca, ahora lo verás, te gustará, ¿te gusta la velocidad?-**Le pregunté al llegar al vestuario-

**-Eso creo, me gustaba cabalgar a todo lo que el caballo podía**-Me dijo con algo de nostalgia-

**-Este bebe tiene algo así a 340 caballos de fuerza-**

**-¡340!-**Gritó asombrada, me está cayendo bien, se ve que es muy linda…en todo los sentidos-

**-Aja-**Y entre a cambiarme, dejándola temporalmente sola-

**-Natsu, ¿Verdad?-**Me preguntó-

**-Si-**Respondí-

**-¿Por qué usan ropas tan raras?-**Me había olvidado…ella viste una especie de sábana larga y blanca… Debo pedirle a Virgo que le consiga algo de ropa…¡Ya se! Mañana llamaré a Típhanie para que la ayude con eso-

**-No son raras-**Dije saliendo del cambiador, si hubiera sabido que conseguiría el empleo y empezaría hoy, me hubiera traído otra ropa además del traje de seda…-**Te parecen así por qué nunca las habías visto, y antes utilizaban sábanas para** **vestirse**-Expliqué, ella solo me miraba**-¿Qué tengo?-**Me miré en el espejo que yacía a mi espalda y no me encontré nada fuera del lugar, la corbata bien puesta, el cuello de la camisa, el cinturón, la bragueta-

**-¿Así se visten todos?-**Me preguntó**-¿Así tendré que vestirme?-**

**-Claro que no, este un traje de hombre, generalmente se utilizan para ocasiones importantes o muy formales.-**

**-Aah…-**Y se acercó a mí para tocarme-**Es muy suave…-**

**-E.-es de seda…-**Su contacto me erizaba… ¿Por qué? Lissana nunca me hizo sentirme así-

**-Nosotros utilizábamos seda de vez en cuando en ocasiones especiales-**

**-¿Y tus zapatos?-**Le pregunté tratando de que se me alejara un poco, me estaba atrayendo de una forma bastante peculiar…-

**-Los perdí cuando intenté escapar de la muerte-**Me dijo con su semblante serio-

**-No te preocupes, mañana tendrás unos muy lindos, al igual que tu ropa-**Ella me sonrió, nuevamente ocasionándome algo extraño, pero ahora que la miro, su vestimenta estaba algo enmarañada y tenía un tajo donde al parecer había sido atravesada por la espada, en medio del vientre, en las cosillas y en una pierna-**Esas..-**Dije señalándoselas-

**-Si, esas eran mis herida, pero ahora no las siento…ni siquiera creo que esté herida...-¿**Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño?...tuvo que haber sufrido mucho…-jeorma bastante peculiar...ioso bebe con esas coas del siglo

**-Bueno…Mejor vámonos antes que aparezca Gajell, no quiero que se entere de** **que, bueno, no eras una estatua-**

**-Esta bien-** E intentó darme una nueva sonrisa, pero el intento salió fallido-

Nos encaminamos a la entrada del museo, luego me aseguré de dejar todo en orden y atravesamos la puerta, luego la cerré y guardé las llaves en mi bolsillo, para luego sacar las de mi auto.

**FIN C=**

**Espero que les halla agradado n.n Pronto subiré el próximo cap :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: Un Mundo Nuevo

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 3: Un Mundo Nuevo.**

**-¡¿Dónde rayos están?!-**Gritaba como un loco psicópata recién escapado del manicomio, llevaba como 10 minutos buscando las malditas llaves de mi auto-

**-Nee Natsu**-Me llamó Lucy**-¿No crees que están en el bolsillo de tu cubre ropa rara?-**

**-No es un cubre ropa rara, se llama traje, y** esto-Le señalé lo que creía que se refería-**Se llama saco**-Le expliqué**-Y no, no están, ya las busqué**-Le dije-

**-¿Seguro?-**Me hizo dudar, ocasionando que llevara mis manos a los bolsillos**-¿Cómo son?-**Me preguntó-

**-Son doradas, y no**-Rayos, ella tenía razón…-**Mierda**-

**-Jajajajaja, ¡te lo dije!-**Se burló de mí-

**-No es gracioso…-**

**-Claro que si, yo ya te lo había dicho-**

**-…Si claro, ya sube**-Al encontrar las llaves (las muy malditas estaban en las profundidades de mis bolsillos) le abrí la puerta a Lucy.

**-Siéntate**-Le pedí-

**-¿Eh?**-Puso cara de no entender**-¿Tengo que entrar en esta carroza de acero?-**

**-¿Cómo vas a llamarle a esta hermosura de bebe "carroza de acero**"?-Ella me miró raro por como lo dije**-Es un auto. Hay autos de todos los tipos por todo el mundo, incluso hay muchos en el país-**

-**Ahh…-**Exclamó asombrada**-¿Ya exploraron todo el mundo?-**No me digan que reaccionó así por lo del mundo y no por lo de los autos…Me aseguraré que vea los asombrosos autos que la tecnología ha inventado-

**-Inclusive la Luna, y hoy en día se están haciendo uno que otro viaje a Marte para explorar, si quieres te cueto mejor cuando lleguemos, pero ahora sube-**

**-Esta bien**-Y finalmente entró al auto**-¿Así?-**Me preguntó-

**-Perfecto**-Y yo cerré la puerta, luego, ingresé al asiento del chofer por la otra puerta y la cerré-Abróchate el cinturón-

**-¿Eh?-**Esto va a ser difícil…-

**-Dios…-**Murmuré mientras la "abrazaba" y le abrochaba el cinturón, en el proceso, ella se sonrojó y me agradó**-Listo**-Le hice saber con una sonrisa**-Si voy muy rápido avísame, ¿Ok?-**

**-¿Qué significa "ok"?-**

**-De acuerdo, esta bien, eso, depende de cómo lo uses**-

**-Aah, ok-**Y sonrió deslumbrantemente, ahora era yo el sonrojado-

**-Muy bien**-Coloqué la llave en su sitio y la giré, el auto arrancó y se colocaron los cambios automáticos, aceleré y sentí el motor rugir, me fascinaba-

**-Natsu, ¿Cómo se llama esta carroza?-**

**-No es una carroza, se llama auto, ya te lo dije, si quieres llámala Nave si te queda más cómodo, es un Lamborghini, más específicamente un Lamborghini **

**Gallardo, todo una belleza…-**Por un momento, me quedé embobado con la suya...pero reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo notara-

**En mis vacaciones te llevaré por el país a pasear y quedarás asombrada**-Le sonreí tiernamente y ella me respondió radiante-

-**Hablando de pai como se diga, ¿En qué territorio o reino estamos? **

**-Estamos en Italia, muy cerca de Grecia, ¿conoces**?-Ella negó-

**-Bueno…mañana te daré algunas clases-**

**-Ok-**

**-Tienes suerte…te salvarás de dibujo, música, matemáticas, química…Te envidio…-**

**-No vale la pena…-**Me dijo apagada-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No importa, una pregunta-**

**-Las que quieras-**

**-Bien, ¿Qué es eso?-**Estábamos por el centro, y había muchos edificios, supongo que a esos se refiere-

**-Son edificios, ahí vive gente, hay empresas, oficinas, comercios, de todo, inclusive yo vivo en uno-**

**-Ahh…-**

**-El fin de semana te mostraré lo más posible-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Bien, estamos llegando**-Y como dije, estábamos a tan solo unas cuadras de llegar-

**-Todo es tan diferente…-**Murmuró en un suspiro-

**-¿No te gusta?-**Le pregunté-

**-Me gusta si, es muy bonito, ¿Y los animales?-**

**-Los domésticos como los perros, gatos, aves, todo esos en las casas de algunos, incluso hay gente que tiene serpientes o arañas-**

**-Asombroso… ¿Y el resto?-**

**-Hay lugares que se llaman zoológicos, ahí están los monos, jirafas, pingüinos, elefantes, leones, etc-**

**-Que sombroso….-**

**-Bien, ya lo decidí, cada fin de semana iremos a un lugar diferente para mostrarte como cambió el mundo en los últimos 10 siglos….-**

**-¿Enserio harías eso por mí?-**Haría lo que sea por ti… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué pensé eso?!

**-C-claro**-Le mostré una enorme sonrisa, de las que siempre daba a mis amigos…y a ella…Lissana…-

**-Natsu-**Me llamó**-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-**

**-Es con la que nací-**

**-Muy gracioso, me refiero a una triste-**

**-Ah…no te preocupes, no es nada-**

**-SI tu dices, pero tarde o temprano me lo dirás, después de todo vamos a casarnos, ¿no?-¿**C-casarnos?... ¿Ella quiere casarse conmigo sin siquiera saber de la fortuna de mi padre?...Ella no conoce nada...las probabilidades de que entienda que uno de estos vale unos cuantos millones y demuestra gran fortuna...son diminutas…No te enamores aún Natsu, pero ella...es perfecta…-

**-S-si….-**Eso me sonrojó bastante, ella estaba algo sonrojada por lo que cavaba de decir, pero nada comparado a mí, instintivamente giré mi rostro-¿**Te gusta la música?**-Cambié rápido de tema-

**-Me encanta, Lira solía tocar para mí de vez en cuando**-Otra vez esa cara de nostalgia…-

**-Mañana Wa….-**Bostecé, estaba algo cansado, y maña tendría un laargo día…-**Te mostraré como funcionan las cosas de mi casa y podrás escuchar la música que más te guste-**

**-¿Tienes sueño?-**Me preguntó sorprendida-**Que pena…-**Dijo algo triste-

**-Aja-**Y al fin estaba en donde vivía, y ahora estaba estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento-

**-¿Ya llegamos?-**Preguntó entusiasmada-

**-Sip-**

**-¿Vives en una especie de bodega?-**

**-Claro que no, aquí dejamos los autos, luego tomamos el ascensor y subimos al piso 24, el último para estar en mi piso-**

**-¿Qué es un ascensor?-**

**-Es como una caja grande de acero con un espejo que por medio de unas cuerdas de metal nos suben o bajan al piso que queramos-**

**-Las personas que lo manejan deben de ser muy fuertes…-**

**-Es todo por la electricidad-**

**-¿Qué es eso?, ¿tiene que ver con la luz que no es del sol?-**

**-Algo así, ya lo verás, se inventó en el año 1752 por Benjamín Franklin-**

**-No lo conozco… Espera un segundo... ¿dijiste 1752?-**Yo asentí mientras apagaba el motor-Yo no llegué a ese año… ¿En cuál estamos hora?-

**-2013-**

**-Guau….Cuanto tiempo…cuantos sucesos...Cuanta historia…-**

**-Dime, ¿Te gusta aprender?-**

**-Si, me gusta encanta-**

**-¿Y que tal los libros?-**

**-¿Qué son?-**

**-En tu época se decían pergaminos, ¿no?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bueno, son eso, pero muchos juntos y encuadernados-**

**-Creo que entiendo…En ese caso, me fascinan.- **

**-Eso es bueno, mientras trabajo podrás leer todo lo que quieras, tengo muchos libros, aprenderás todo eso-**

**-Gracias-**

**-No debes agradecerme**-Y me aseguré de dejarlos vidrios cerrados y todo en su orden-**Puedes bajar-**

**-¿Cómo salgo del auto?-**

**-Yo ya voy**-Y me bajé yo-**Así-**Le abrí la puerta y apreté el botón que activaba el seguro del auto-

**-Itai….-**Se quejó mientras miraba su pie-

**-¿Te lastimaste?-**

**-Si, pisé algo-**Y tenía una piedra en el pie, por poco y se hace un corte, menos mal que no fue un vidrio…-

**-Súbete a mi espalada, yo te llevo-**

**-¿Eh?-**Me dijo sonrojada-**N-no ha problema...puedo caminar…-**

**-Vamos, no muerdo-**

**-E-esta bien...-**Yo me agaché para quedar a su altura y ella se subió a mi espalda-

**-Bien, en marcha**-Y cuando empecé a caminar me acordé de un detallito**-¿Y la caja?-**

**-La dejé en el auto-**

**-Rayos…-**Me di media vuelta y vivía al auto, tomé la caja y subimos al ascensor, todo eso con ella en mi espalda-

**-¿P-puedo bajarme?-**

**-Claro-**Y se bajó de mi espalda-

**-¿Esto es un ascensor?-**

**-Aja-**

**-En el año 1000 no utilizábamos esta cosa…-**

**-Eres vieja…jajajaja-**Ahora yo me reía de ella, en cambio, Lucy me respondió con un adorable puchero-

**-No soy vieja…solo tengo 23…-**

**-Eso es bueno, solo nos llevamos dos años-**

**-¿Eh?, ¿tienes 25?-**Yo asentí**-¿No deberías tener esposa?, yo me casé algo tarde…debería haberlo hacho mucho mas joven…-**

**-Casi tuve una, pero ella no me quería realmente**-Dije solamente, mi rostro se oscureció y ella lo lamentó, luego, un silencio abundó los siguientes segundos hasta llegar a mi piso-

**-¿Por qué se detuvo?-**

**-Ya llegamos-**Le avisé al abrirse las puertas-**Sal, antes que se vuelva a cerrar-Y rápidamente ella ya estaba a mi lado-**

**-¿Si se cierran no vuelve a abrirse?-**

**-Si lo hacen, solo vuelve al primer piso-**

**-Ah…-**Y comencé a buscar las llaves del apartamento-

**-Aquí están-**Y las saqué, luego abrí la puerta y entramos-

**-Es muy bonito…-**Y entró deslumbrada, mi apartamento era todo el piso 24, por lo que la azotea era mía, tenía un baño bastante amplio, una cocina, un living y desgraciadamente solo 1 cuarto… ¿por qué es que no e me ocurrió tener un cuarto de invitados?... cierto, nunca pensé que semejante mujer venga a vivir conmigo-

**-Puedes darte un baño si quieres-**

**-Si por favor, ¿Dónde?-**

**-Sígueme-**

Le di un rápido tour por todo el apartamento, y cuando terminé de contestarle sus preguntas y mostrarle el funcionamiento de las cosas más básicas, le enseñé qué debía colocarse en el cabello al bañarse, aunque suene raro, to tengo acondicionador, iba a tirarlo porque me recordaba a ella, pero lo dejé por no se que, al menos ahora tendrá un buen uso.

**-¿Entendiste?-**

**-Si, el envase azul es tuyo, los amarillos con rosado son los míos, primero después de mojarme el cabello es el shampoo, y después el acondicionador, lo tengo que dejar por unos minutos, y luego me enjuago al igual que el shampoo-**

**-Exacto, aprendes rápido-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Otra cosa, las toallas están en el placar, saca las que necesites, yo ahora** **vengo a dejarte algo para tus pies y para vestirte después-**

**-Ok-**Y salí del baño, tenía que hacer una llamada, espero que siga despierta…-

**LUCY POV:**

Me desnudé y abrí la canilla como me había explicado Natsu, la caliente es la roja y la azul es el agua fría, se abre a ala izquierda y se cierran a la derecha.

Abrí ambas para tener un agua perfectamente tibia y darme una ducha que tanto anhelaba, me pasé los productos que me dijo Natsu y enjaboné mi cuerpo, ahora me sentía algo mejor…

El es muy amable conmigo, responde todas mis preguntas sobre la época dulcemente, se nota que sabe bastante, aunque es un poco…torpe

Al terminar, cerré las canillas y tomé dos toallas, una para mi cabello y otra para mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Y mi ropa?, supongo que tendré que salir así…

**NORMAL (natsu) POV:**

**-Si, no te preocupes, te la presentaré pronto-**Le respondía a su orden-

**-Mas te vale-**Típhanie a veces puede ser como Erza…-

**-Adiós-**

**-Nos vemos, pero me debes un favor, ¿sabes el trabajo que me costó conseguir todo eso a esta hora?-**Supongo que es así, después de todo, si ella la crea no debe de salirle mucho conseguirla para un amigo como favor-

**-Supongo que siendo una de las mayores diseñadoras no mucho-**

**-Estas en lo correcto, pero aún así, yo quería seguir durmiendo...tienes suerte que tengo que ir a Alemania…-**

**-Eso creo-**Y salió la pelinaranja dejándome con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa de todo tipo (que espero de la talla de Lucy)-

**-Ya terminé**-Sentí como Lucy me hablaba-

**-Te tengo un regalo Luce**-

**-¿Luce?-**

**-¿No te gusta?, es una apodo que hice para ti-**

**-E-está muy lindo…-**Ella es sumamente tierna…si fuera mujer diría "!Kawaii!" permanentemente-

**-Toma**-Fue mala idea girarme..ella estaba de toalla, que por cierto, a penas la cubría…se le notaban sus enormes pechos y sus largas y hermosas piernas…Momento, ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!-**E-es ropa…-**Y me giré nuevamente-M-me voy a dar una baño-Y me fui lo mas rápido que pude-

**FIN C=**

**Espero que haya quedado bien n.n**

**Un adelanto, en el próximo cap, aparece el padre de Natsu O.o**


	5. Capitulo 4: Un Día Largo Y Dificil

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 4: Un Día Muy Largo Y difícil **

**-Esto no va a ser fácil…-**Pensé al cerrar la puerta del baño tras de mí-**Si ella no fuera tan…**-¿Linda, sexy, sensual o algún otro? ¡Claro que no! Admito que tiene un bellísimo cuerpo, pero también es muy linda y dulce… Rayos… esto me va a costar…-

**LUCY POV:**

Natsu me dio unas cuantas bolsas de un extraño material (nota: preguntarle a Natsu de qué material son) y dentro había extrañas ropas...supongo que son de esta época…muestran mucha piel…pero son lindas y coloridas.

¿Cómo se usan? SI tuviera una amiga mujer en esta época sería más censillo…

Tal vez Natsu tenga algún (¿cómo me había dicho que se llamaban?, ¿libro?, eso creo) libro donde halla imágenes de mujeres luciendo estas cosas, podría a prender a vestirme con ellas. Con esta idea en mente, fui hasta donde está la biblioteca del, es decir a la sala, pero me olvidé de las bolsas, así qué fui a buscarlas, las tomé y cunado volví junto a la colección de libros, me senté en el muy cómodo y bonito sofá y después saqué todo lo que había dentro de las bolsas y me sorprendí, había diminutas ropas… ¡y un libro con imágenes!, justo lo que buscaba, que suerte, y lo mejor era que eran 4, eran mas o menos cortos…leí el título y me llamó la atención: "Revista de moda, por Típhanie Meyer", (¿Qué es moda?, tal vez si las leo encuentre algunas respuestas.) todas decían lo mismo al principio, con cuidado la abrí y me fijé que tenía varios pequeños pergaminos, pero eran más fríos y finos, también tenía muchos colores y fotos de muchas mujeres luciendo ropas como las que me dio Natsu, leí todas las "revistas" (creo que así se llaman) y aprendí bastante, al parecer la moda es una tendencia…Interesante.

:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:

Pasé unos minutos mirando y leyendo sobre el sofá cómodamente, para luego fijarme la hora, Natsu me había enseñado a leerla desde ese reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, el tiempo pasa rápido… Pero lo bueno es que pude aprender a vestirme, me probé todas y cada una de las ropas que me dio, luego elegí las que mas me gustaron para dormir, descubrí que hay varios tipos: formal, informal, casual, ropa interior (estas van debajo de toda la ropa), para dormir, trajes de baños, hay de todo…y algunas son muy lindas, pero otras un poco raras… De varios talles y varios precios, también depende del diseñador (si entendí bien, es la persona que inventa como será esa prenda) y de un montón de cosas.

Al final, decidí ponerme una especie de vestido pero algo transparente y corto, a penas me llegaba al muslo, pero muy lindo, era de un color rosadito y volví al sofá para estar más cómoda.

Yo estaba prestando suma atención a lo que hacía cuando sentí que al fin Natsu se digna salir del baño, y casi me caigo de espaldas…Natsu apareció con solo una toalla en sus caderas. Tiene un cuerpo escultural…por dios…parece un mismísimo dios del olimpo….Loke no tenía ese físico, el era algo musculoso, pero no era tan (¿qué palabra utilizan hora para describir a una persona tan…tan) no se, en un descuido de mi mente, mi subconsciente se le ocurrió preguntárselo a la única fuente de respuestas que tenía, y lo irónico de todo esto, es que es la misma persona con la que quiero utilizar la palabra:

**-Natsu, ¿Cómo se le llama a una persona que tiene muy buen físico y es muy bella?-**Idiota, enserio debo de ser una imbécil…-

**-Sexy, creo que a eso te refieres, se utiliza para ambos géneros**-El demoró en contestar, pero lo hizo, incluso tenía un lindo sonrojo-

**-Gracias**-E intenté salir de la escena, hasta que abrió su gran bocota para responder mi pregunta con otra-

**-¿Crees que lo soy?-**Rayos.-

**NORMAL (natsu) POV:**

Salí del baño tranquilamente, por un momento me había olvidado de Luce, pero la noté enseguida cuando la vi recostada en el sofá viendo las revistas de Típhanie sobre moda, en una posición muy…esta bien, mi parte pervertida tiene razón: sensual, y sumémosle su vestimenta, un fino camisón rosado semi- transparente que a penas le llegaba al muslo y la tapaba, yo te mato Típhanie….La sangre instintivamente subió a mis mejillas, y lo peor fue cuando me habló para preguntarme algo que yo pensaba sobre ella:

**-Natsu, ¿Cómo se le llama a una persona que tiene muy buen físico y es muy bella?-**Mierda… ¿justo me tenía que preguntar eso?-

**-Sexy, creo que a eso te refieres, se utiliza para ambos géneros**-Le dije lo más rápido que pude, hasta que se me ocurrió algo-

**-Gracias**-Me contestó, pero, si me lo pregunta tiene que ser por algo, ¿No?, además, soy tan estúpido que salí con una corta toalla cubriéndome solamente, así que, debo de estar por lo menos algo atractivo (que conste que no salí así a propósito)-

**-¿Crees que lo soy?-**Le dije en un momento en que mi duda me carcomió totalmente, y bajito (tengo un excelente oído, y estoy sumamente orgulloso de ello) "rayos" de su parte**-¿Crees que soy sexy?-**Le pregunté aún más loco-

**-…-**No me contestó, simplemente quedó totalmente sonrojada, demasiado, esto es demasiado tenador…-**¿No tienes que dormir?-**Me preguntó para cambiar de tema, pero no se va a salvar, lo dejaré pasar, solo por esta vez-

**-Si, pero yo entro a trabajar como a las 8 de la noche, no tienes de que preocuparte -**Le explique, y se que elcansancio se me nota desde kilómetros

**-¿P-puedes vestirte?-**Me pidió tímidamente-

-¿Te incomodo?-Iba a preguntarle, pero decidí decirle la mejor respuesta:-**Claro-**Contesté conuna enorme sonrisa, luego fui a mi habitación y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba con ella de nuevo, aunque solo me había vestido con unos boxers y un pantalón holgado rojo que nunca había usado, era prácticamente nuevo, estaba bien en el fondo del ropero, archivado por ahí, antes que apareciera Lucy, dormía de boxers, si me vestía-**Wa~…-**Bostecé sonoramente mientras me estiraba-

**-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-**

**-Me parece bien, te acomodo la cama, tomo unas cosas y me voy a dormir al sofá-**

**-No quiero ser una molestia, además…-**Iba a decirme algo más, pero solo se calló y se fue al cuarto, podría jurar que vi una lágrima-

**-Lucy…-**Susurré, y rápidamente fui con ella al cuarto, donde la encontré bajo las sábanas llorando y temblando, pobrecita…no debe de querer estar sola por lo que le pasó…-**No llores…-**Y no se por qué, pero me metí con ella bajo las sábanas y la abracé fuertemente, ahí noté que ella estaba llorando en verdad, se veía asustada, pero de igual manera me correspondió el abrazo-

**-Es que…-**Ni siquiera había prendido la luz, creo que me olvidé de enseñarle como-**Cuando sierro mis ojos, la veo a ella cortándome con su espada…-**Y lloraba, como me duele que llore-

**-Para de llorar, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré, juro que no lo haré, te cuidaré-**A medida que decía estas palabras, ella dejaba de sollozar-

**-Por favor...no quiero quedarme sola otra vez…-**

**-No te preocupes-**Y se durmió, ella también estaba agotada-**Descansa Luce…-**Ahora yo serraba pesada y lentamente mis párpados, estaba bastante agotado-

:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:

Estaba en una especie de iglesia vestido con un traje blanco, esperando en el altar…toda la iglesia adornada con flores, pero los asientos estaban todos vacíos, solo estaba yo, de repente una novia a parece del otro lado, se levanta el velo y noto que era Lissana…todo empieza a quedarse desanimado, lúgubre, escaso de color y felicidad, ella camina hacia mí, pero justo por la mitad del camino, en mi cara de tristeza a parece una enrome sonrisa, y Lissana desaparece, y donde estaba ella aparece Lucy…Estaba sumamente bella… Llevaba un largo vestido blanco y un precioso ramo de flores.

Llega al altar, y mi sonrisa se ensancha, el lugar se llenaba de amigos y alegría, el cura me dice la típica frase de "ya puede besar a la novia" y cuando estaba por probar de sus labios, me despierto.

-**Mierda…-**Murmuró frustrado-

**-Buenos días Natsu**-Aparece ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y aún con su camisón-

**-Buenos días…-**Respondo adormilado**-¿Qué es ese olor?-**Olfateo el aire y había una exquisito aroma a comida-

**-Me las arreglé para preparar el desayuno, tenemos visitas, creo que dijo que se llaman Macao**-No me jodan…ese viejo pervertido…-**Y Wakaba**-Mas mierda, hoy no es mi mejor día-

**-Se arruinó mi mañana…-**Susurré mientras me ponía de pie-

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por nada**-Traté de darle una de mis sonrisas, fracasé, salió desfigurada-**Diles que ya voy, solo voy a cambiarme y…**-Momento**-¿Dijiste que Macao y Wakaba están aquí?-**Ella asintió-**Y tu sigues de camisón, ¿verdad?-**Y desgraciadamente recibí la respuesta mas obvia-

**-Aja,. ¿Eres ciego?-**Créeme que no…-

**-Lucy, querida, ¿despertaste a ese vago?-**Esa es la voz del pervertido de Macao, ¿Dijo "querida"?-

**-Si, ya vamos**-Y ella regresó con ellos, dejándome con un tic en mi ojo derecho, en un 2X3 ya estaba con ellos-

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Vinimos a preguntarte como te fue con tu nuevo trabajo, y nos encontramos con tu "amiguita**"-Respondió el castaño de Wakaba-

**-No fumes en mi casa-**Y le tiré la molesta pipa por la ventana-

**-Alguien está de mal humor…-**Y como unos totales desjenerados sus ojos fueron directo al trasero de Luce cunado ella se agachó para abrir el horno-

**-¡Largo de mi casa!-**Grité y literalmente empecé a sacarlos a patadas**-¡¿Cómo se atreven a mirarle su trasero?!-**Les pregunté histérico-

**-Es que tiene un muy buen cuerpo…-**Comenzó Wakaba-

**-Y esas curvas…-**Dijo Macao, Yo los mato…-

**-Macao, tienes un hijo, y a pesar de eso no cambias…viejos verdes…-**Les dije a ambos, y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, el pie de Macao se interpuso-

**-¿Te molestaría cuidar de Romeo-kun por unos días a partir de mañana?-**

**-¿Otro viaje de negocios?-**

**-Aja-**

**-De acuerdo-**Y me aclaré la garganta-**Ahora, ¡Ya largo!-**Y le cerré la puerta en la cara**-¿Cómo se atreven a mirarle el culo?...malditos viejos pervertidos…-**Y llegué donde estaba Lucy-

**-¿Y los invitados?-**Preguntó desilusionada-

**-Tuvieron que irse…-**Si, por un inconveniente, mi pie sobre sus rostros…-

**-Que pena...Y yo que había hacho un pastel con la receta que me dio Macao…**-¿Receta?-

**-¿Cuál receta?-**

**-Yo me desperté por que estaban golpeando la puerta, alrededor de las 8:30-**¿Estos malditos vinieron a mi casa a esa hora?-**Y yo les dije que ahora vivía contigo, ellos se alegraron y mencionaron a una tal Lissana, luego, se ofrecieron a enseñarme a usar la cocina y me dieron una receta de un pastel**-¿Le comentaron sobre ella?

**-¿Dónde está?-**

**-¿El pastel?-**

**-Aja.-**

**-En la mesa**-Fui donde estaba y probé un poco, esos malditos viejos pervertidos nunca se cansan de joderme la vida…era un pastel afrodisíaco-

**-No lo comas**-Le dije-

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Es veneno-**

**-¿V-veneno?-**Dijo asustada-

**-Algo así…-**

**-Esta bien… ¿y que hago con él?-**

**-Lo que quieras, menos comerlo-**

**-Esta bien, lo tiraré…-**Y me dio una buena idea-

-**Espera, no lo hagas, esos viejos querían pastel, pues lo tendrán…-**Y empecé a reír maléficamente**-¡Muajajaja!-**

**-¿Nani?-**Exclamó Luce-

**-Por cierto Luce, ¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Son las 10-**Me dijo-

**-Me da perfecto el tiempo…-**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

**-Nada, cámbiate y date una ducha si quieres, prepararé un mejor desayuno y luego me ayudarás en unas cositas**…-

**-Claro…-**Y se metió la baño-

**-Es un plan perfecto… ¡Muajajajaj!-**Tendría que ser de villano en una obra de teatro…-**Fase 1: desayunar y preparar merengue**-La completé mientras Lucy se bañaba-**Fase 2: desayunar y hacer que Lucy le lleve el pastel**-Se cumplió todo perfecto…Ella se vistió encantadoramente y le expliqué el plan, luego, me vestí yo y la llevé con los invitados de esta mañana, finalmente, les entregó el pastel, y ellos no sospecharon nada-**Fase 3: disfrutar lo que queda del día e imaginarse las estupideces de esos 2 por el pastel-**

:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:

Cumplí todas las fases, le compré a Lucy una colección de libros de concia de 2 tomos a Lucy (no volverán a ocurrir esos inconvenientes…), luego ella preparó un exquisito almuerzo (aprende muy rápido, ya casi manejaba todo de la casa, excepto pequeños detalles como mi computadora y el mini componente o el televisor…o la licuadora…Detalles.

**-¿Ya te vas?-**Me preguntó triste Lucy-

**-Si, pero ahora vuelvo, no te preocupes, no puedo llevarte, pero, dime, ¿Quieres a prender a utilizar la computadora?-**

**-Tal vez luego, quiero a prender nuevas cosas-**

**-Bien, puedes leer los libros o si** no-Y la tomé d la mano para llevarla al televisor-**Esto** **se llama televisión, tele, TV, como te guste más-**

**-¿Para que sirve?-**

**-Sirve para entretenerse**-Y lo prendí, ella quedó maravillada-

**-Oooh…-**

**-Con esto cambias de canal, esto es párale volumen, ¿Ok?-Dije mostrándoselo-**

**-Si… pero, ¿cómo hacen las personas para meterse adentro de esta caja?**

**-Jajajaja-**Reí-**La gente se graba con diferentes dispositivos, que luego te mostraré, y por unas ondas invisibles y unas enormes antenas se comunican para así el resto de la gente vea diferentes cosas por la TV, algo parecido a la radio-**

**-¿Que es eso?-**

**-Puedes leer ambas cosas de los libros-**Le dije rápidamente**-Lamento tener que irme y no poder decirte más, pero el tiempo pasará rápido, espérame, ¿si?-**

**-Esta bien…-**Dijo de mala gana-

**-No te preocupes, y no vuelvas a abrirle la puerta a nadie-**Parece mi hija...me pregunto...Natsu, para de imaginarte lo que sería tener una familia, y menos con Lucy, Estoy enloqueciendo…-

-**Ok**-Y me fui, me daba una mala espina dejarla sola, ¿pero que mas puedo hacer? Cerré la puerta y salí de la casa, dejando a una muy entretenida Lucy-

Bajo al estacionamiento, busco mi auto, me subo y arranco hacia el museo.

¿Me pregunto qué hará Luce?…

:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:

**-Buenas tardes idiota-**Saludé a Grey-

**-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!-**

**-A la princesa de ojos caídos que tengo en frente-**Y unimos nuestras frentes, mas alguien nos detuvo, más específicamente, cierta peliazul casada y obsesionada con el imbécil que tengo en frente-

**-¡No!-**Gritó como si fuera a matarlo**-¡Grey-sama debe vivir para ver nacer a su hijo!-**¡¿Está embarazada?!-

**-¡¿Hijo?!-**Dijimos atónitos ambos hombres-

-**Hai, Jubia quería decírtelo hoy, pero…-**

**-¿C-cómo?...-**Preguntó asombrado el estúpido de Grey, es decir, ¿Cómo no va a saber como nacen los bebés?-

**-Si serás tarado… ¿con 25 años y no sabes como se hacen los bebes?**-Le dije-**Jajajajajaja-**

**-¡Claro que si se!-**Gritó**-¿Cuándo?-**Preguntó ahora feliz observando a u esposa-

**-Hace 2 semanas…Jubia sospechaba, pero hoy fue a hacerse los exámenes…-**

**-Eres la mejor mujer del mundo…-**Y se besaron, que suerte que tiene este estúpido…Tener una familia…Yo solo tengo a mi padre, y ahora a Luce, pero casarnos…Ese sería un gran futuro…Y me fui, otra vez con lo mismo…-

**-…-**

:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:**B**:

Las horas parecían días…pero a pesar de eso, pasaron, me había puesto a escuchar música con los auriculares, y ahora ya podía irme, hoy fue un día tranquilo y aburrido, nada que hacer más que ver estúpidas estatuas.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios (hoy si me traje otra ropa más cómoda, solo unos jeans blancos con una musculosa), junté mis cosas y marqué mi turno, para luego irme de allí a toda velocidad, ahora que no estaba Lucy conmigo, podía ir más rápido.

El paisaje se ve igual a todos los días, solo que se estaba nublando un poco, tal vez llueva, aún así, se lograban ver las hermosas estrellas y la gran Luna llena.

Llegué bastante rápido al edificio, estacioné y bajé del auto, encontrándome con un auto bastante conocido cerca del mío en el estacionamiento…se parece al de mi padre, pero eso sería imposible, ¿no?

Me subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 24, y otra vez rápidamente estaba en mi piso, me pregunto como se habrá entretenido Lucy... Me dio algo de lástima dejarla sola…

Abro la puerta, y casi me muero ahorcado, además de casi caerme, pero la persona que me estaba abrazando, no era Luce, claro que no. Con que no estaba tan mal al pensar que podría haberme visitado…

**-¡Hijo!-**

**-Y-ya suéltame…-**Le decía con la cara azul-

**-Tu novia me dijo que estabas trabajando**-¿Novia?, ¿y lo dijo sonriente?, generalmente, cuando tengo novia el se pone colérico porque piensa que son interesadas por mi fortuna, un momento, yo no tengo novia…-

**-¿Novia?-**

**-Claro, me dijo que se llama Lucy**-Con que me hablaba de Luce, Seguramente ella no sabe usar ese término…- **No me digas que es una prostit…**-No lo dejé terminar-

-**Claro que no es una de esas**-Le dije algo enfadado por compararla con una de esas damas-

**-Menos mal, sería un desperdicio, es sumamente amable, incluso me intentó preparar un café, aunque tuve que ayudarla a usar la cafetera…-**Murmuró bajito-

**-¡Natsu!-**Y ahora si ella me abrazaba-**Te extrañé, demoraste demasiado-**

**-Yo también te extrañé**-Le respondía con una sonrisa- **¿Cómo pasaste?-**

**-Bien, Igneel llegó a las pocas horas que te fuiste, yo estaba leyendo un libro acerca de matemáticas-**

**-Aah...-**Si será boba…Tiene la oportunidad de salvarse de ellas y las busca en un libro, ¿Un libro de matemáticas?, ¿Tengo uno de esos?-

**-Tu padre es muy amable, me enseñó a utilizar la cafetera**-Una cosa menos que enseñarle…-

**-Bien, ahora que ya se saludaron, a dar mi noticia**-Anunció mi padre-**Mañana a las 9 hasta las 5 comienzas la Universidad**-¿Eh?-

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**Fin C=**

**Espero que haya quedado bien n.n**

**Otra cosa, ¿Cómo hará Natsu con la Universidad y Lucy? O.o**

**-PD: lamento no haber puesto mucho con Igneel, e imagínenselo (físicamente) como quieran :D**


	6. Capitulo 5: ¡¿Universidad! (parte1)

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 5: ¡¿Universidad?! **

o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o

Saben, Luego que una amiga leyera el cap anterior y me dijera que el apellido que utilicé para el personaje de Tiphanie, (es decir Meyer) me dijo que de llama igual que la escritora de Crepúsculo… u.u…fue sin querer…A penas me gusta Crepúsculo…Pero bueno, mi error, tal vez lo cambie, o lo deje así-

o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Pregunté sin creerlo, es decir, ¿En verdad oí bien?, ¿Enserio dijo que iría a la Universidad?-

**-¿No escuchaste?-**Me volvió a preguntar-Irás a la Universidad-

**-¿Qué es la Universidad?-**Me susurró Lucy-

**-Luego te explico**-Le respondí-

**-Esta bien, ¿Quieres comer algo?-**

**-Tal vez luego**-Le dije amable-

**-Como quieras**-Y se fue a la cocina-

**-Explícate**-Le pedí a mi padre-

**-Pensé que te agradaría esa noticia…-**Murmuró con una enorme aura depresiva-**Y yo que tanto trabajo me tomé para hacerme un espacio y buscarte una Universidad decente…-**

**-¿Eh?-**Ya me perdí….-

**-Si quieres también inscribe a Lucy-**¿Dijo que ella podía ir conmigo?-**Me pareció sumamente adorable y ella no parece una interesada-**Y ambos la observábamos divertidos mientras intentaba (cortaba un filete, lo estaba golpeando como si tuviera vida) cocinar no se que cosa-

**-¿En verdad?-**Le pregunté ingenuo-

**-Claro-**

**-¿Y que hay de mi herencia?-**Le pregunté-

**-Ya esta "destrabada"**-Supongo que significa que la tengo de nuevo, eso es genial… y bastante rápido…-

**-¿Tan rápido?-**

**-Sip, Macarov me llamó y me dijo que estas haciendo tu trabajo muy bien-**Y ahora nos dirigíamos a al sillón para sentarnos un rato, hace un tiempo que no hablaba con mi padre…-

**-Momento… ¿de donde conoces a mi jefe?-**

**-Somos viejos amigos-**

**-Eso es bueno…-**Comenté-

**-Bastante-**

-…-Y ya no sabíamos de que hablar-

**-Sabes, cambié de auto-**Me comentó-

**-¿Otra vez?-**

**-Aja, me compré un ****Bugatti****Veyron**** azul eléctrico-**

**-Genial….-**A pesar de ser un viejo (tiene cuarenta y tantos, pero para mí es viejo) tiene buen gusto para los autos, antes tenía un Aston Martin One-77 color champagne -

**-Luego te lo muestro**-Y me mostró las llaves-

**-Yo tengo un Lamborghini G****allardo en rojo****, pero o voy a cambiar por el modelo Veneno** –Y ahora yo le refregaba mis llaves-

**-Buen gusto**-Me felicitó**-¿Y quien no lo tendría con semejante padre?-**

**-Jajajaja**-Reímos ambos amenamente-

**-Natsu-**Me llamó Lucy-

**-¿Mm?-**Me giré para verla-

**-Llaman a la puerta, ¿abro?-**

**-Si-**Y ella se fue hacia allí, esta algo apagada… ¿Qué le pasa?-

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?-**Me preguntó mi padre-

**-23-**

**-Son casi de la misma edad-**

**-Aja-**

**-¡Kawai!-**No me jodan…Es Típhanie…Y seguramente descubrió a Lucy cuando le abrió la puerta…-**¡Natsu!-**Me llamó, para seguidamente aparecer delante nuestro con Luce cinchada de un brazo-**Nunca me dijiste que era tan linda.-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-A Lucy. Cuando ayer me llamaste por la ropa, nunca me dijiste que era para alguien tan linda-**

**-¿Y?-**

**-Te hubiera dado mejor ropa, idiota…-**

**-Aah…-**Y luego vio a mi padre-

**-¡Igneel!-**Y se abrazaron calidamente-

**-Tiempo sin verte**-

**-La verdad que si**-

**-¿Tu ya conocías a Lucy?-**Le preguntó-

**-No, la conocí hace unas horas-**

**-¿Viste que adorable que es?-**

**-Si, ¿verdad?-**Y la persona de la que estaban hablando se había ido a la cocina otra vez, ¿Qué tanto cocina?-

Me paré y fui a la cocina, encontrándome con una rubia yendo y viniendo por la cocina y con un lindo delantal color rosado en su delantera, además de una colita en el pelo, antes lo tenía suelto, si que prende rápido, ya parece de esta época,

**-Luce~-**La llamé mientras iba a la cocina i dejaba a esos 2 conversando, ella es como una hermana para mi, aunque Erza también**.-¿Qué haces?-**

**-Algo-**

**-SI claro-**

**-Solo espera allí-**

**-Pero estoy aburrido, ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?-**

-… -Se puso a pensar hasta que una duda la invadió**-¿Qué es la Universidad?-**

**-Es un centro educativo donde se estudia para conseguir una carrera**-Le expliqué-

**-Ooh, ¿irás?-**Dijo algo triste-

**-Iremos-**

**-¿Yo también?-**Dijo atónita y sonriente**-Pero si no se nada-**Volvió a la melancolía-

**-Claro que si sabes, dime, ¿Qué te gustaría saber?- **

**-¿De qué?-**

**-Para trabajar-**

**-Mmm…-**Y cuando estaba por hablarme, escuché unas grandes risotadas-

**-Mejor vamos-**

**-Perfecto…-**Murmuró mientras miraba el horno, un momento, ¿ya usó el libro de cocina?-**Ayúdame con la comida, ya esta pronta la cena-**

**-¿Cena?-**

**-Cociné carne a la plancha-**

**-Rico…-**Y empecé a olfatear el aire, había un exquisito aroma a carne…-

**-También hice una ensalada-**Y efectivamente, delante de mis ojos había una excelente y espléndida ensalada-

**-Aprendes rápido-**

**-Sip-**

**-¿En que te ayudo?-**

**-En preparar la mesa-**

**-Entendido-**Y tomé unos cubiertos, copas, servilletas, y demás-

**-El resto me toca a mí, asegúrate que cundo termines que todo estén en la mesa-**

**-Ok-**

Luego de tomar los utensilios, fui a al mesa y coloqué el mantel, los cubiertos, los platos, las copas, todo, debo admitir que me quedó muy bonita.

Llamé a mi padre y a Típhanie y ellos rápidamente se sentaron, yo me dirigí a ayudar a Luce.

**-Listo, hice lo que me pediste**-Le avisé-

**- Bien, lleva el vino y la ensalada-**Tomé la botella de vino tinto y la fresca ensalada-

**-Ok**-Tomé lo que me indicó y lo puse en la mesa, luego me senté y esperé menos de 5 minutos, que fue cuando ella apareció con la carne-

**-¿Tu cocinaste?-**Le preguntó mi padre pelirrojo-

**-Hai-**Respondió alegre al dejar la asadera azul en el medio de la mesa junto a la ensalada y el pan, junto a los condimentos, que al parecer había hecho una especie de salero y un adobo, se veían apetitosos –**Ya pueden servirse**-Y se sacó el delantal para dejarlo a un lado-

**-¡Buen provecho!**-Dijimos todos, es un poco raro comer esto a las 00:30, ¿no?, pero igual, con el hambre que tengo me comería hasta un caballo, en realidad no, referiría la comida de Luce, que ahora que la pruebo, está deliciosa-

**-Esta exquisito-**La felicitó Igneel-

**-Arigatou**-Agradeció avergonzada-

**-Lucy querida, eres perfecta como la novia de mi hermano**-La felicitó Típhanie, sigue con que es mi novia…Esta bien, lo admito, la idea no me desagrada del todo, pero ¿Enserio?-**Eres mil veces mejor que Lissana, así que, cundo este idiota se ponga melancólico, solo golpéalo-**¡¿Qué rayos dice?!, tiene razón, pero ¿Por qué debe nombrarla tanto?...yo la quise…demasiado…ese fue mi error, y me arrepiento mas de lo que alguna vez pensé que haría por una mujer-

**-¿Novia?-**Preguntó observándome**-¿Lissana?-**Volvió a preguntar, ya me veo entro de unas pocas horas siendo "interrogado"…-

**-¿Este tarado no te contó respecto a ella?-**Y la rubia negó con la cabeza-

**-No creo que sea necesario que nosotros se lo digamos, creo que lo mejor sería que el se lo diga**-Mencionó mi padre-**Además, para los golpes está Erza, que pronto volverá de su Luna de Miel junto a Jerall de Australia-**

**-¡¿Q-qué?!-**Grité**-¿Tan pronto?-**

**-Natsu, hijo, fueron 5 meses**-Rayos….-

**-Maldición…-**

**-No digas barbaridades frente a una dama-Me** corrigió mi "amado" padre mientras me daba un estate quieto en la cabeza-

**-¡¿A caso quieres pelear viejo?!-**Le grité tirando tenedor con todo un pedazo de carne por los aires y me paraba rápidamente-**A demás, siempre digo esas cosas frente a Erza, o a Típhanie-**

**-¡A mi me respetas!-**Y me bajó de un solo golpe, más mierda, rayos…-**No es** **lo mismo, Lucy es muy delicada para esas vulgaridades**-Y ahora se hace too el padre perfecto, típico-

**-Jajaajajaj**-Reía Lucy frente al espectáculo que armamos con mi padre-

**-No les hagas caso Lucy, ahora… ¿hay postre?.**-Y ya nos terminamos toda la comida, mientras la rubia nos miraba como si fuéramos bichos raros al Típhanie preguntarle por el postre-

**-S-si…Hice una Isla Flotante...-**Nos dijo, no puedo creer que aprendió a cocinar todo esto en tan poco tiempo…-

**-Mi postre preferido…-**Murmuró con (literalmente) brillos en sus ojos celestes-

**-Lucy, eres perfecta-**La aduló mi padre-

**-G-gracias…-**Si, estaba sumamente avergonzada-Ya lo traigo-

**-Natsu, ayúdala con la mesa-**

**-SI, no seas vago-** Apoyó nuestra "invitada" bajita (Típhanie)-

**-Aprovechados…-**Susurré mientras juntaba los platos y el resto-

Ayudé a Lucy en servir el postre, lo llevamos y lo comimos absolutamente todo, y otra vez nos miraba alucinada.

Pero la ignoramos, luego de unas horas, mi padre y Típhanie se fueron.

o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o

Terminamos de ordenar y limpiar (así es, señores y señoras, yo Natsu Dragneel estaba limpiando) y ella se fue a dar un baño mientras yo arreglaba un poco de papeleo por la maldita Universidad (que me enteré que empezaría el lunes) y algo sobre el trabajo, reduje el turno, a partir del lunes saldría a las 21:30, en fin, terminé todo esto y Lucy salió del baño, otra vez luciendo prendas muy bonitas…(otro hermoso y pequeño camisón, solo que esta vez era negro transparente, me aseguraré de revisar las ropas que traiga Típhanie para ella…) Causándome una gran impresión (vamos a ser sinceros, casi me desangro de una hemorragia nasal) enseguida ella salió secándose el pelo con una toalla y ese maldito (o bendito, depende de cómo se lo mire) pedazo de tela fino me dio una espectacular vista, y tuve que entrar más rápido que Flash al baño para bañarme y tratar de no manchar el piso con mi sangre.

**-¿Eh?-**Escuché claramente ese monosílabo de los labios de ella al yo entrar al baño como lama que lleva el diablo-

Me quité la ropa y abrí las canillas, para dejar que el agua caliente resbalara por la piel de mi espalda.

o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o.**O.**o**.O.**o**.O.**o

Cuando me terminé de bañar, me vestí con un pantalón suelto blanco y sin camiseta, (me daba calor dormir con tanta ropa) para luego empezar a lavarme los dietes y escuchar como mi concubina me llamaba:

**-Ne, ne Natsu-**Escuché**- Te tengo unas preguntas-**

**-Sarro sha vroy espera un shegujndo-**Intenté decir.-**Claro, pregúntame-**Respondí al escupir la pasta de dientes ya estaba terminando de lavarme los dientes**-¿Qué es?-**Y ahora ya salía del baño e iba al sillón, si hoy es martes pasan esa película que quería ver-

**-¿Qué es una novia?-**Ya empezamos mal…mierda… ¿no podía preguntarme otra cosa?, es algo similar cuando me preguntó lo de sexy...Ella estaba en el suelo sobre un almohadón y tenía en sus manos la caja que estaba con ella el día de ayer, que ni si quiera habíamos vuelto a abrir-

**-E-es…-**¿Cómo le explico?-**Se le llama así a la pareja de alguien, en caso de** **los hombres, y de las mujeres novio-**Esta maldita explicación me "regaló" un gran sonrojo, que traté de ocultar girando mi rostro-

**-Ooh…-**Y ahora ella recordaba, se le notaba en el rostro, para luego obtener un adorable sonrojo como el mío, se le veía tan bonita…-**¿Y quien es Lissana?-**¿tenía que preguntarme justo sobre ella?...tengo muy mala suerte…-

**-Es una zorra que me engañó por mi dinero y me dejó el corazón roto-**Dije algo molesto**, **traté de controlarme, no quiero hablarme mal a ella**-¿Ok?, ya no hablemos sobre ella, no me gusta en lo más mínimo…-**

**-E-esta bien-**Dijo algo, no se como describirlo**- ¿Qué es una mujer zorra?-**

**-Ofrecida, regalada y otras cosas que descubrirás cuando conozcas a más personas de esta sociedad hipócrita-**

**-¿Sociedad hipócrita?-**

**-Luce, en estos mil años, la humanidad se ha vuelto más egoísta, engañosa y las personas más sínicas e hipócritas, ya lo notarás, no todo son ambles-**

**-¿Entonces cuando conozca a más personas ellas me tratarán mal?-**Dijo triste-

**-Claro que no-**Le aseguré-**No estás sola, me tienes a mí, yo no lo permitiría, y también aún queda gente amable y bondadosa desinteresadamente, o eso creo-**Y volvió a sonreírme tan calidamente que sentí como mi corazón casi me salta del pecho**-¿Tienes más preguntas?-**Le pregunté antes de caer de nuevo en el pozo**. **Ella sintió**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Es más bien una especie de favor-**

**-No hay problema-**

**-¿Me dices que es lo que hay en la caja?.-**Y la levantó para dejármela ver-

**-No hay problema**-Y descendí de mi cómodo sofá para tomar un sillón e imitarla en su postura en el suelo-**Déjame verla**-La tomé de entre sus manos y la abrí- **Acércate así te muestro**-La abrí y dentro había una inmensa variedad de documentos**-Esta es una cédula de identidad**-

**-¿Qué es?, ¿para que sirve?-**

**-Eh…sirve para muchas cosas, pero es esencial para vivir en este mundo, ya que demuestra algo así como tu existencia-**Expliqué algo dudoso-

**-Ah…-**Dijo deslumbrada**-¿Y esa?**-Me señaló un permiso de conducir-

**-Es una libreta de conducir, es para poder manejar un auto, pero aún así, para tocar mi precioso Lamboghini, te daré clases**-

**-De acuerdo-**Y sonrió dulcemente, dios, esta chica es tan "diferente" al resto…-**Me gustó ir rápido en ese auto, ¿Lo dije bien**?-Me preguntó-

**-SI, no lo llamaste carroza de acero, muy bien-**Y ella tomó otro documento-

**-¿Qué es esto?-**Me mostró un pasaporte-

**-Es un pasaporte, y sirve para poder salir del país-**

**-Ah… ¿Se necesitan tantas cosas para vivir?-**

**-Si-**

**-Son demasiados…-**

**-Aja-**Y ahora tomó el último que quedaba-

**-¿Y esto?-**

**-Es un carné de salud-**

**-¿Para que sirve?-**

**-Es para cuando vas al médico a hacerte una revisión y ahí anotan todo tipo de observaciones, si eres diabética, si eres hipertensa, si tuviste neumonía, si te internaron, etc,etc-**

**-Ahh… ¿Qué es todo lo que dijiste?-**

**-Son diversas enfermedades-**

**-Claro…Wa~….-**Bostezó mientras estiraba sus brazos-**Antes no había tantas…-**

**-Eso creo, pro bueno de este siglo, es que practicante es muy difícil morirse por alguna de enfermedad, solo si no tiene cura como el cáncer o son muy complicadas y están muy avanzadas-**Comenté**-Para eso existen las vacunas-**

**-¿Vacunas?-**

**-Son unos pinchazos que te dan con una parte muy pequeña del virus de esa enfermedad para que el cuerpo lo asimile y cree anticuerpos-**

**-Natsu-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Sabes mucho…-**

**-No, eso créeme que es poco…-**

**-Con razón irás a la Universidad-**

**-Iremos, no te dejaré sola todo el día-**Y ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa… (Nunca había visto una así de sincera y dulce…) que grabé en mi mente automáticamente**- Además, así podrás vivir una vida normal con un trabajo y conocerás a mas personas-**Esto último, no me agradó del todo, creo que estoy volviéndome loco o sumamente egoísta, no puedo dejarla como una prisionera en mi casa para que nadie la aleje, ella debe encajar en este "nuevo mundo"-

**-Eres muy bueno conmigo…-**Y me abrazó, yo correspondí instantáneamente-**Wa~…-**

**-¿Tienes sueño?-**

**-Hai-**Y me miró con una cara de dormida y unas pequeñas lágrimas del bostezo-

**-Vamos a dormir-**Me paré y le tendí mi mano para que ella se levante.-

**-Si-**Fuimos hasta la habitación y ella enseguida se tiró a la cama-**Es muy cómoda y suave…En mi época no había de estas-**

**-Es una de las grandes reformas que la inteligencia humana creó-**

**-Las personas de ahora son muy inteligentes…-**

**-Algunas si-**Y tomé unos almohadones y una frazada para dirigidme al sillón, la otra vez dormí con ella porqué estaba aterrada, y me gustó tenerla tan cerca, sentir su aroma, su calidez-

**-¿A dónde vas?-**

**-A dormir en el living-**

**-Pero…-**Titubeó**-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-**Me dijo sonrojada y ocultando esa hermosa reacción bajo su precioso cabello dorado-

**-No hay problema-**Dejé todo en su lugar y me metí en la cama a su lado-

**-Buenas noches-**Me dijo, y seguidamente serró sus ojos cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo-

**-Descansa Luce-**Y no me pregunten por qué, pero le di un tierno beso en la frente, juraría que sonrió-

**FIN C=**

**Bueno, antes que nada, creo que demoré un poco más de lo habitual en subir este cap ¬¬ pero espero que aún así halla quedado bien n.n°**


	7. Capitulo 6:

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 6: "I Don´t Care"**

Yo dormía placidamente e "inconcientemente" (si claro) abrazando a Luce, pero de repente la escucho murmurar cosas entre gritos desgarradores y lágrimas:

**-¡No!-**Gritó despertándome-**Por favor Minerva…no me mates…-**

**-¿Lucy?-**Llamé, pero ella no reaccionó-

**-No, por favor…déjame vivir…-** Murmuró entre más lágrimas

**-Lucy…-**La volví a llamar, solo que ahora la movía un poco-**Despierta-**Ella seguía "soñando" entre lágrimas**-¡Lucy!-**Le grité, esta vez si despertó, pero desgraciadamente no por mi causa…-

**-¡No!-**Gritó, y finalmente abrió los ojos inundados de amargadas lágrimas saladas**-¿Eh?-**Parpadeó varias veces y bajó a la realidad, no se por qué, pero la primera noche, esto no sucedió…**-¿Q-qué, qué pasó?-**

**-Estabas gritando mientras dormías, hasta que despertaste gritando "!No~!"-**La imité-**Entre lágrimas y llegamos a esto**-Expliqué lo más rápido que pude, y al terminar, noté como llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas para corroborar que efectivamente había lágrimas-

**-Yo…Lo siento**-A pesar de todo, yo la entendía, yo tenía de vez en cuando el "recuerdo" del maldito día que descubrí la mayor traición de Lissana hacia mi…-

**-No te preocupes-**Le dije con una tierna sonrisa-

**-Yo…-**Y secó más que rápido sus incoloras lágrimas-**Perdón por despertarte…-**

**-No te preocupes, igual ya son las 9-**¿A quién engaño?, obviamente quería seguir durmiendo…-

**-Natsu-**

**-Mhm-**Murmuré-

**-¿Puedes mostrarme nuestro territorio?-¿**Territorio?, ¿a qué se refiere?-

**-¿Hablas sobre el barrio?-**

**-Eso creo-**

**-Claro, vístete de deportivo, saldremos a correr**-Le hará bien, la distraerá y así conocerá el lugar, además, no puedo tenerla permanentemente encerrada las 24 horas, debe de ser aburrido…-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Vamos a correr, hacer deporte mientras te muestro un poco el barrio, ¿o prefieres andar en bici?-**

**-¿Bici?-** Si seré idiota… ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar sobre algo que ni siquiera sabe que existe?-

**-Bicicleta, ahora te muestro**-Menos mal que se me ocurrió tener una de repuesto…-

**-Ponte ropa que sea para hacer deporte-**

**-¿Cuál?-**Supongo que tendré que mostrarle…-

**-¿Dónde guardaste la ropa que te di?**-Ella es bastante ordenada, sus ropas las tiene bien dobladas y guardadas. De no ser por ella, gran parte de la casa sería un chiquero.…-

**-En el ropero-**Y me lo señaló-

Perezosamente me levanté y me dirigí al ropero, donde busqué su ropa en los cajones, y casi me muero…Maldita Típhanie... ¿cómo se le ocurre darle ropa interior tan…provocativa? Había de todos los colores…y diversos modelos, pero todas de poca tela.

Y antes que me empezara a sangrar la nariz más notoriamente, cerré el cajón y busqué en el resto del ropero.

Hasta que finalmente la encontré en el lugar más obvio.

Tomé una camiseta blanca que tenía la cara de una adorable gatito azul que decía "¡Aye!" y como no tenía deportivos, tomé una calza, espero que no le quedé demasiado bien… En este barrio hay demasiados pervertidos…

Al terminar, se la di y tomé mi ropa.

**-Toma-**Y se la di-**Póntela, yo voy a cambiarme**-Seguidamente entré al baño y me cambié-

**-Gracias**-Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que me saca el aliento…-

Rayos, Luce es tan diferente al resto de las mujeres del mudo… y en especial de Lissana, esa víbora se debe de estar revolcando con él en este preciso instante…o gastando el dinero que me quitó.

Me quité el pantalón de dormir y me iba a sacar mis boxers para darme una ducha, pero pensé, Si voy a hacer ejercicio, ¿para que bañarme antes si me voy a bañar al terminar?

**-Ya estoy lista-.**Me avisó Lucy-**Voy a preparar el desayuno**-Es tan encantadora…-

**-Recuerda Natsu, no caigas en el pozo, no te hundas, no te enamores-**Pensé-**Claro-**Fue lo que le respondí inconscientemente, no estoy muy seguro de si lo que dije estuviera bien…-

**n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.**

**LUCY POV:**

Natsu me dio una ropa bastante…"extravagante" la parte inferior era muy ajustada y de color negro, de una tela bastante elástica y una camiseta blanca con la imagen de una extraño gato azul que dice "¡AYE!" y me até el pelo (nuevamente) con una colita (cola de caballo o como le digas CX). Para luego entrar rápidamente al baño; y mientras tanto, yo me vestí con eso y la ropa interior que elegí, me pregunto como será una de esas bicicletas…

Cuando terminé golpeé la puerta del baño y le avisé a Natsu, tengo una idea, prepararé el desayuno…

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse agua a calentar (Natsu me enseñó como con una jarra eléctrica, es mejor que el fuego) para tomar 2 tasas y servirles café, y algo de azúcar, también sé que a Natsu le gusta el café con canela y crema, yo prefiero la leche, y a veces algo de canela.

**-Voy por las bicicletas**-Me avisó Natsu-

**-Esta bien, pero apúrate que casi termino con el desayuno-**Le comenté-

**-No me lo perdería por nada**-Me respondió con una de esas sonrisas que no se como sus cachetes aguantan. Que tierno…-

Seguidamente, preparé unas tostadas (también me enseñó como, tomando el pan de molde y colocarlo en la "pequeña caja de metal", bajar la palanquita y esperar) y les puse mermelada y manteca.

Cuando yo tenía todo servido en la mesa, entró Natsu y se me quedó viendo raro…

**NORMAL (natsu) POV:**

Encontré las bicicletas y volví al apartamento, para dejarlas junto a la puerta y encontrarme con algo que casi me mata…

**-Mierda…-**Pensé, delante de mí estaba Luce con esa maldita calza y la camiseta blanca-**Mierda, mierda y más mierda…Le queda endemoniadamente bien esa ropa…demasiado bien…Rayos…-**YA incluso parecía un depravado-**L-lucy…-**Murmuré-

**-Hola Natsu, ¿Qué tengo?**-Me preguntó inocente, supongo que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola fijo- **¿Me queda mal esta ropa?-**Y se miró triste, rayos, eso era lo que menos quería…-

**-Todo lo contrario**…-Solamente mi cerebro (que en estos momento prácticamente estaba soltando humo) quemado pudo decir eso…Incluso se sonrojó, ¿tendré baba?...debo de estar quedando esquizofrénico.-**Y… ¿Qué preparaste de desayuno?**-Le dije rápido para cambiar esto-

**-Café y tostadas con jugo de naranja, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día-**

**-Tienes razón-**Y me senté en la mesa para comer-

Lucy se sentó en frente d mí y comenzamos a comer, ella cocina bastante bien, incluso conoce mis gustos, es muy inteligente… estúpido Loke, de lo que te perdiste…

Y yo parecía un animal por como estaba comiendo.

**-SI no comes más despacio te ahogarás-**Me explicó Lucy-

**-Shlaro que nosh Lushe**-Le dije al masticar algo de pan, y seguidamente me ahogué y empecé a toser como loco-**¡Me ahogo!-**Grité, y cunado quise ver, ya no me estaba ahogando, pero Lucy se burlaba de mí, lo admito, soy algo estúpido-

**-Jajajajaja-**

**-¡No te burles!-**Me quejé con un puchero-

**n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.****n****.**

Terminamos de desayunar de la forma que se puede decir "pacífica y tranquilamente", para luego limpiarlas cosas y salir.

**-Vamos Luce, terminas de ordenar cuando volvamos- **

**-Eres malo…-**Ya ahora ella hacía puchero-

**-Claro que no, es que sino no podré mostrarte el parque-**

**-¿Parque?-**

**-Si, y ahora ven-**Y la tomé del brazo, ella no se opuso en lo más mínimo-**Espero que aprendas rápido a andar en bici…-**Susurré, y casi me olvido de algo al casi cerrar la puerta-**Espera aquí, voy por mi Mp5-**

**-¿Eh?-**Fue lo último que escuché de su parte, luego fui a mi cuarto y busqué en el cajón de la mesa de noche, lo encontré bastante rápido, luego salí, para ahora si cerrar la puerta y volver con Luce-

**-Natsu-**Me llamó**-¿Eso es una bicicleta?**-Dijo señalando la que justamente era para ella-

**-Aja, ¿te gusta?-**Era rodado 26 y todo terreno con 7 velocidades, una de las mejores bicicletas… hablando de eso, ¿hace cuanto que no me subo en una?, ¿5 meses, o tal vez 10 años?-

**-Ahora vamos-**Y me conecté los auriculares, tomé ambas bicicletas y bajé por el ascensor, espero que no esté Laxus como el portero hoy…Si me ve con las bicicletas bajando por el ascensor me asesina…**-Rayos…-**No tuve suerte, al abrirse lentamente las puertas del ascensor, se vio con suma claridad el rostro de Laxus-

**-Natsu…-**Leí en sus labios, cuando pone esa cara tengo que escribir mi propia lápida…-

**-¿Quién es, Natsu?**-Me preguntó Luce-

**-E-el portero…-**Y cuando quise ver, ella ya estaba fuera del ascensor con su bicicleta, es bastante rápida…-

**-Vamos, se hace tarde-**y ahora ella me cinchaba a mí-

**-S-si…-**

**-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no subas cosas como esas al ascensor?!-**Me gritó, pero se detuvo al ver a Lucy**-¿Quién es ella?-**

**-Es Lucy-**

**-Mucho gusto-**Lo saludó ella alegremente-

**-El gusto es mío hermosura…-**Oooh…a este podría matarlo… Pero tengo un "As" bajo la maga, jajajaj-

**-Creo que tengo que llamar a Cana…-**Murmuré mientras sacaba mi celular-

**-A otro perro con ese hueso, Cana y yo terminamos-**Mierda, mi "plan" se va por el caño…-

**-Hijo de…-**Murmuré-

**-Nee, Natsu, se hace tarde-**Me recordó la rubia que me acompaña-

**-SI, vamos-**Y salimos rápidamente del edificio-

**-¡Huye, corre cobarde!-**Me gritó Laxus, ese idiota…-

**-¿Cómo se anda en esta cosa?-**Susurró Lucy mientras miraba su bicicleta detalladamente, y cuando quise ver, ya estaba montada en ella-

**-Eso fue rápido…-**Murmuré. Luego, me subí a la mía y le dije que me siguiera.

**FIN del cap C=**

**Bueno, espero que halla quedado bien n.n**


	8. Capitulo 7:

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 7:**

_**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:# :#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**_

**Hola! Bueno, como me di cuenta de que cuando pongo la letra en "cursiva" del Word, cuando lo subo a Fanfiction, no se nota y nada mas diferencia la****_ "_****_negrita_****", decidí marcar los pensamientos entre comillas, ej: "****no se me ocurre que poner de ejemplo…T.T"-****Pensé-**

**(lo sé, mal ejemplo…U.u)**

_**Otra cosa, este cap cuanta con una pequeña parte de song-fic.** ("I Don´t Care" de Three Days Grace, seguramente muchos no la conocen u.u)_

_**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:# :#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**_

**-¡ ¿Y ahora quién apura a quién?!****-Le grité a Luce, quien se había quedado como a una cuadra mas atrás-**

**-****¡Espérame!-****Me respondió, y como recordé que a unas…3 cuadras había una especie de parque muy bonito, decidí esperarla para ir ahí, tal vez pueda dormir otro poco bajo las sombras de unos árboles mientras escucho música y siento la brisa del viento en mi rostro…Si…esa idea me fascina…hace mucho que no salí así-****Eres rápido…-****Se quejó la rubia fatigada que acababa de llegar a mi lado junto as u bicicleta **

**-O tu muy lenta, jajajaja-**Me burlé-

**-¡Claro que no!-**Me encanta ese puchero suyo, pero no me rendiré, no caeré otra vez, no, claro que no, no aceptaré la manzana envenenada-

Le dije cual era mi idea y ella estuvo de acuerdo, así que, a una velocidad constantemente lenta por las calles que extrañamente estaban bacías, llegamos al hermoso "jardín".

**-¿Te gusta?-**Le pregunté, mi respuesta era bastante obvia, ella estaba totalmente deslumbrada observando el precioso lugar rodeado de árboles, plantas, y flores de todos los tipos y variedades-

**-Me encanta…-**Se bajó de la bicicleta y cerró los ojos, luego inhaló profundo y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo…-"_**Tal vez esto no sea tan malo…"-**_Su cara por un momento se "iluminó" y sonrió melancólica y felizmente, no se si eso sea posible, pero así o veía yo, y de una extraña forma, eso me ¿alegró?-**Natsu-**Escucho como, me llama, ahora yo estaba en mi propio mundo divagando-

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Podemos recorrer el lugar?-**

**-Claro, ¿en bici o a pie?-**

**-Mitad y mitad, me gustó andar en estas cosas de dos ruedas-**

**-Me alegro-**

Y comenzamos a pedalear sin rumbo fijo por las pequeñas callejitas de asfalto que había en el parque, recorrimos todas y cada uno de los rincones del lugar, y a cada paso, una sonrisa de mi rubia compañera, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando llegamos a una parte donde había una árbol derribado y ella se intentó trepar y calló sentada, parecía realmente una niña, fue cómico, demasiado diría yo.

Paseamos y caminamos, hasta llegar a mi parte favorita del recorrido, donde quería descansar bajo las sombra de los relajantes árboles y dejar que mi mente se viaje lejos con la música, mi amada anestesia, mi preciado rock, o como otros llaman "ruido", pobres ilusos, no conocen el verdadero placer al escuchar música, aunque, no me quejo, cada uno tiene sus gustos, y admito que una vez escuché con mi padre algo de Mozart, Beethoven y Bach; se podría decir que me "agradó" de cierta forma extraña, pero eso no va al caso.

**-Lucy, yo me voy a recostar bajo los árboles un poco, ¿Si?-**Le avisé mientas dejaba mi bici a un lado y caminaba unos pocos pasos hasta un buen punto, por suerte n había más nadie. La poca gente que había en el lugar, estaba alrededor y estaban corriendo o ejercitándose, de lo contrario, estaban haciendo algo por el estilo-

**-Claro, pero, ¿puedo seguir andando otro poco?-**Y de nuevo esa endemoniada cara de cachorro mojado que pareciera que si dices no, te va a caer un rayo como castigo-

**-Esa bien, pero no te alejes demasiado**-Rayos, ya incluso parezco su padre…-Cualquier cosa vuelves-

**-Claro**-Y ella se alejó, pero dejó la bici junto a la mía-

Me acosté en el fresco pasto de la sobra de este enorme olivo, estaba perfecto el lugar…árboles y plantas por doquier, fresco, limpio y puro aire, poca gente y mucha paz y tranquilidad…

Me conecté los auriculares, encendí mi MP5, y escuché una de mis canciones favoritas, y que en estos malditos meses representa gran parte de mis pensamientos y sentimientos…

**I try to make it through my life,****  
****In my way, there's you****  
****I try to make it through these lies,****  
****And that's all, I do****  
****Just don't deny it.**

**Don't try to fight this,****  
****And deal whit it,****  
****And that's just part of it****  
****If you were dead or still alive,****  
****I don't care, I don't care****  
****Just go and leave this all behind,****  
****Cause I swear,****  
****(I swear)**

Esta canción...hace florecer esos malditos recuerdos que traté de borrar, si ella me lo hubiera dicho…hubiera sido mejor…para los dos, pero no, tuve que descubrirlo con mis propios ojos… **  
**

**FLASH BACK**

**8 meses atrás:**

Era un día normal y extraño a la vez, no hacía calor, no hacía frío, no había viento…Era tarde en la noche (pasadas las 23) y luna brillaba en el oscuro y estrellado cielo, y aún así, las nubes amenazaban con hacer llover. Todo silencio hasta que un pelirosa se estaciona en una casa.

Desciende del vehículo, marca un número en el celular, mas nadie responde.

Camina otros 10 pasos y se acerca a la puerta, golpea y nadie contesta, mete la mano en su bolsillo y de ahí extrae una llave dorada, la mete en la cerradura y abre lentamente la puerta.

**-¿Lissana?-**Pregunta al entrar, anda, solo unos extraños ruidos desde una habitación**-¿Estas en el cuarto?-**En su rostro aparece una seductora sonrisa-

Cierra la puerta y camina hasta donde provienen los ruidos, para encontrase con una escena no esperada y jamás imaginada:

**-Ah.…así Sting…-**Gemía una peliblanca encima de un hombre que no se distinguía nada-

**-¿Te gusta eso?-**Le preguntó el otro hombre-

**-¿Q-qué?-**La cara del "intruso" se desfiguró por completó, pero al asimilar la situación, cambió a una de furia-**Lissana…-**Susurró**-¿Cómo pudiste?...-**Y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla…Para luego el salir de la habitación con ambos puños apretados fuertemente, mientras la lluvia comenzaba de igual manera-

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

**-¿Cómo pudo?...-**Susurré al recordar esa noche-

Escuchaba la canción mientras recordaba…Debo de ser medio masoquista…

**FLASH BACK:**

**-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-**Le gritaba colérico un pelirosa a una joven mujer peliblanca-

**-No se de que me hablas-**Le dijo cínicamente mientras giraba el rostro-

**-Si serás hipócrita…-**Y sus puños instintivamente se cerraron al soltar una pequeña risa burlona hacia si-**No puedo creerlo…-**

**-¿Qué esperabas?-**

**-¿Lo estas admitiendo?-**Le preguntó secamente-

**-Tarde o temprano lo descubrirías-**

**-Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras a verlos con mis propios ojos…-**Bajó el rostro furioso-**En la misma cama que nosotros…no tienes vergüenza**…**Eres una cualquiera, y mi padre me lo había advertido…-**

**-No me hables de ese viejo decrépito-**

**-Habla con respeto cuando te refieras a mi padre- **Y de nuevo esa sonrisa sínica y burlona, pero al mismo tiempo, demostraba tristeza, una muy profunda…-**De él viene el dinero que robaste-**

**-¿Cómo…-**

**-No te esperabas que averiguara todo, ¿o si?.-**

**-Para serte sincera, era predecible, Eres poco hombre, pero desgraciadamente además de estúpido eres listo-**Y sin más se volteó y se marchó-

**-¿Por qué?...-**Murmuró mientras una par de lágrimas de decepción, ira y algo de vergüenza ajena bajaban por sus mejillas.-

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

**I don't care****  
****I try to make you see my side****  
****I always try to stay in line,****  
****But your eyes see right through****  
****That's all they do****  
****I'm getting buried in this place,****  
****I've got no room,****  
****You're in my face,****  
**

-"Fue hace tanto tiempo y lo sigo recordando…"-

**Don't say anything just go away,****  
****If you were dead or still alive,****  
****I don't care, I don't care****  
****Just go and leave this all behind,****  
****Cause I swear****  
****(I swear)****  
****I don't care****  
****I'm changing everything,****  
****Cause you won't be there for me****  
****I'm changing everything****  
****Cause you won't be there for me,****  
****If you were dead still alive,****  
****I don't care, I don't care****  
****Just go and leave this all behind****  
****Cause I swear****  
****(I swear)**

**-Lissana….-**Ojala pudiera no tener sentimientos…-

**I don't care****  
****If you were dead still alive****  
****I don't care (I don't care)****  
****I don't care (I don't care)****  
****Just go and leave this all behind****  
****I don't care (I swear) I don't care****  
****At all.**

**-Natsu**-Siento como me llaman**-¿Estas despierto?-**

**-¿Eh?-**Y abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con la mirada penetrante de Lucy **–Si, ¿cómo te fue?-**

**-Bien, me recorrí todo el parque, es muy bonito…-**Me contó deslumbrada, al menos con su felicidad me alegro -

**-Qué suerte-**Y me puse de pie-**  
-Pero, varios hombres me dieron sus números de teléfono**-¿Qué?...Y de sus bolsillos saca por lo menos como 10 papelitos de distintos colores-

**-¿Qué?-**

**-SI, mira-**Me da todos los números y casi me caigo, eran más de 10…Y todos dicen lo mismo: Hermosura, llámame, y ponen sus nombres-**Me dijeron que los llamara y que era una hermosura**-Mierda…esos bastardos pervertidos…hacen que mi sangre hierva-

**-"Cuado los encuentre…los mato…."-**Pensé-

**-También me silbaron y me dijeron muchos halagos-**

**-Yo los estrangulo…o por que no mejor los destripo…-**Murmuré inconcientemente-

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Nada, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?-**Y justo en este preciso instante un hombre que estaba pasando la miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza, para detenerse en su trasero y silbarle, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso….-

**-¿¡Pero que te pasa desgenerado?!-**Le grité-

**-¡Hermosos trasero rubia!-**Le gritó-

**-¡¿Es que no me ves imbécil?!-**Le volví a gritar-

**-¡Ya cállate marica!-**A este si que lo mato…-

**-¡¿A quién llamas marica estúpido?!-**Y ya estaba por acercarme para golpearlo-

**-¡Al único estúpido de pelo rosa que veo cerca de la sexy rubia!-**

**-¡Acércate y pelea!-**Le dije, no aguanté más y le encesté un buen golpe en la mandíbula-

**FIN C=**

**See, me quedó algo corto… ¬¬ T.T **

**Pero bueno ….espero que no halla quedado mal n.n°, cuanto antes subiré el próximo :D**

**PD: a estos 2 últimos caps, no se me ocurrió anda para el título…. U.u Perdón por eso **


	9. Capitulo 8: Grave Error

**El Museo**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

**Capitulo 8: Grave Error…**

**Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de matar a un hombre desconocido a golpes por decir obscenidades respecto a mi Luce, momento, ¿qué?, ¿"mi luce"?, bien, lo que me faltaba, todavía recuerdo a Lissana y ya me estoy empezando a quedar loco, incluso nombro a Lucy como si fuera mía, ok, estoy enloqueciendo, en cualquier momento voy al psicólogo…un segundo, no es mala idea… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?, ¡soy un genio no reconocido!**

**-¡Natsu!-****Gritó Lucy bajándome de las nubes y recordándome que estaba golpeando a alguien****-¡Para!-****Y me abrazó por a espalda, eso fue como un balde de agua helada…-****Detente…-****Y empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, mierda-**

**-Yo…-****Miré mis manos llenas de sangre, luego miré al hombre que ahora estaba inconciente, y volví a mira a mis manos, luego a Lucy, y entendí lo que sucedía-****L-lo siento…-****Dejé caer al hombre que estaba en mis manos-****No se lo que me pasó…-****Ella me miraba aterrada…y no la culpo, debe de pensar que soy un monstruo….no se por qué reaccioné así…supongo por qué necesitaba desquitarme con alguien y este pobre imbécil me dio una buena excusa…-**

**-¿P-por qué reaccionaste así?...-****Ella se veía algo más calmada, pero no del todo, aún estaba medio estupefacta y con lágrimas-**

**-Yo…no lo se….se qué estaba escuchando música y recordé a alguien quien me hirió y luego tu llegaste y apareció este imbécil y lo golpeé-****Expliqué. Ella me miró un par de segundos, luego, recibí un cadetazo-**

**-No debiste reaccionar así-****Me rezongó mientras me sobaba mi mejilla, ahora ella no parecía la misma de hace 2 días, parecía una mujer echa y derecha-****En esta época no hay necesidad de resolver los asuntos con golpes, existen las palabras-****Desgraciadamente, ella tenía razón, pero eso no evita que me halla dolido su cachetazo-**

**-Tienes razón…-**

**-¿Qué hacemos con el ahora?-**Me preguntó, luego se giró y fue con el imbécíl, para luego verificar no se que cosa, pero el no merece que ella versifique si no lo maté-**Está vivo, herido, pero vivo-**

**-Llamaré a una ambulancia y nos iremos, no necesito más problemas…-**Dije mientras sacaba mi celular, ella se puso de pie y fue junto a las dos bicicletas, luego, me quedó mirando, analizándome…-

-"_**¿Por qué Natsu reaccionó así?"…-**_Me atendió una mujer y le dije lo sucedido, pero no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Luce, y ella tampoco-_**"Admito que ese hombre merecía una golpiza, pero esto, Natsu se sobre paso…".-**_Me limpié mis manos con la toalla que traje para el sudor y llamé a la rubia para luego irnos-_**" ¿ Y si en realidad Natsu no es una buena persona y nada más lo aparenta conmigo para que no me asuste?"-**_Lucy seguía distante conmigo, no me hablaba, solo miraba el piso, o me miraba con esos ojos que me matan-

_**-"Por favor, dime algo…discúlpame…"-**_Pensé, no puedo creerlo, nunca me sentí así cuando discutía con Lissana…Nunca sentí la desesperante necesidad de hablar con ella, lo contrario a Luce…-

Volvimos a casa por el mismo camino por el que nos fuimos, a paso lento y con las bicis en mano…hasta que ella me habló.

**-¿Puedo ir adelante con la bici?-**Extraño su sonrisa…no pasaron mas de 2 horas sin ver su sonrisa y ya la extraño…esto no es bueno…-

**-C-claro, toma las llaves, ¿sabes como llegar al depa?-**Le pregunté mientras le daba las llaves, ella solo asintió y se subió a la bici al tomar las llaves, y luego, se fue-_**" ¿Tan grave fue lo que hice?..."-**_

**LUCY POV:**

Luego de ver el "lado oscuro" de Natsu, empezamos a caminar hasta que no aguanté mas y me fui a casa con sus laves.

Al llegar, me aseguré de dejarle la puerta destrabada que pudiera entrar y dejé la bici a un lado de la puerta, entré al baño y me metí en la tina para relajarme y sacarme el sudor.

**-Natsu…-**Susurré-**Pensé que no eras así…-**y la imagen de mi padre me vino a la mente-_**" ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo?..."-**_El nunca había sido lo que se supone que debería ser un padre, ni de cerca…Pero Natsu, no parecía el mismo…Tengo el presentimiento de que Lissana o como sea que me hallan dicho Macao y Wacaba tiene algo que ver…No me agrada…Primero, descubro que no debo ni puedo estar con Loke, y ahora… ¿sin Natsu?- **De igual manera, no creo que me vea de esa forma…-**Susurré antes de sumergirme en la relajante agua tibia-

_**:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:# :#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**_

Terminé de bañarme y me coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, luego, destapé la tina y vi como corría el agua…Me había quedado hipnotizada observando el agua fluir.

Hasta que noté que me había olvidado de mi ropa afuera por el apuro de relajarme.

**-Rayos...-**Mas rayos, se me están pegando las palabrotas de Natsu…Además de un pequeño sonrojo-**Tendré que salir así…de igual forma, ya me vió a así…-**

Abrí la pureta blanca y caminé hacia la habitación para vestirme, llegué a la puerta de la habitación dejando atrás un camino de húmedas pisadas desde el baño, donde salía algo de vapor hacia el pasillo.

Pero no me esperaba que cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación, me abrazaran por la espalda y me susurraran el en oído…

**-Discúlpame…-**La voz de Natsu sonaba lastimera, pero de igual manera… ¿cómo era esa palabra que leí?... ¿sensual? Si, creo que era esa) suave y sensual-**No me dejes tu también…-¿**Lágrimas?, Sentí lágrimas en mi cuello… ¿Natsu está llorando? ¿Dijo "también?, ¿quién lo dejó?

**-Natsu…-**Murmuré, y en ese preciso instante, me giré y lo abracé fuertemente, en estos 2 días de conocerlo, algo me decía que necesitaba un afectuoso abrazo-

**-"Perdí…volví a caer…"**-El parecía ya más calmado, por lo que aflojé el agarre al igual que el-**"Maldita seas Lucy… me enamoré de ti…"-**Me gusta abrazarlo y ser abrazada, mientras sea por el. Nunca me había sentido así con Loke…-**"Y si tu no me amas, lograré que lo hagas…"-**


End file.
